Kodenranger: Super Special Sentai Halloween Battle
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Halloween, it is a night of darkness when people go out to gather candy from others. It is also a night of evil. When Halloween time comes, the night shall strike. However, there will be heroes in their way! Engage, Super Special Koden Halloween Battle!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Super Sentai but I own all characters that appear in this fic. This is a special Halloween Fic, please enjoy _. . . _and be afraid_ . . . be very afraid . . . __**MWAHAHAHAHA!**_

- -(English is in **Bold**)

A flame styled hair man with a stylish red robe was rolling around, hiding behind walls and stuff. He stopped and looked around, then covertly moved again. He kept sneaking around, wall to wall, when finally . . . he reached . . . the end.

"Ryu, what are you doing?" Said a woman who wore a similarly stylish pink robe except for a miniskirt size bottom.

"I'm hiding," the man, Ryu, replied, "for I am not welcomed here."

"You just insulted those guys in English, I don't think it's because you're not welcomed here." The woman replied.

"Well it's not my fault that every time we come to America I'm expected to speak English and then botch it up badly just to get my ass chased by many people." Ryu remarked.

"Well I never said that you had to speak English, you just have to let me do the talking." The woman said directing her hand to herself.

"Well come on Ryn, I want to speak English!" Ryu shouted.

"All right, all right. Say what you want to the next person you see." Ryn, the woman, said.

"YOSH!" Ryu exclaimed. A man with rugged clothing holding a mug on the streets was nearby. Ryu ran up to the man. He pointed at the mug. "**Me,**" Ryu pointed at himself. "**You mug?**" Ryu asked pointing at the mug.

"**Yeah I'll mug ya.**" The man said. Then a bunch of thugs appeared around Ryu.

"Wait, I thought Mug meant cup or something." Ryu said to himself. "What does **I'll mug ya **mean?"

Then all those thugs and the man with the mug all surrounded Ryu and held knives at Ryu. Ryu looked at the knives.

"OH MY GOD! I'm going to get raped!" Ryu screamed.

"You got everything mixed up." Ryn said shaking her head in embarrassment.

"EE!" Ryu screamed loudly to the heavens. "I'm not even the main character! Why are people attempting to rape me!" Ryu shouted while the thugs reached into Ryu's pockets to look for money. "And why are they trying to steal from me!"

Ryn however perked her ears up right when Ryu mentioned that he wasn't the main character. "What do you mean you're not the main character?" Ryn asked.

"Well I'm here because I'm Dragon Ryu, but I'm not in fact the actual main character of this fic." Ryu explained while the thugs only dug up junk from Ryu's robe.

"You're not the actual main character . . . then could it be, WAI!" Ryn squealed upon figuring out the main character of the fic.

"NOW HELP RYN!" Ryu screamed.

"They're just trying to rob you, no big deal." Ryn replied, but Ryu was whimpering way too loudly to hear what she said.

And of course, we all may be wondering who the main character of this fic is . . . he shall appear.

On a plane, a sixteen year old boy, wearing a red blazer, red tie, and white dress shirt and pants, sat cross legged and looked outside as the plane he was one was approaching the United States. The boy smiled as the top half of his face was hidden in a shadow. "**It's show time.**" He said in fluent English. "**Been a long time.**" The boy chuckled.

- -

_(Lights shine around, seven glowing orbs, red, green, blue, yellow, pink, silver, and gold fly around. The swirl around and the lights create a pumpkin shape. Words fly into the screen, __**Kodenranger! **__The words are shattered revealing eerie looking words that read . . . __**Super Special Sentai Halloween Battle!**__) _

- - (From now on any language not English is **Bold**)

Two boys were waiting at the airport for their friend who was coming to visit them. These two boys were twins, both with brown hair that looked exactly the same in their messy style. One however wore a black vest and white pants while the other wore a blue t-shirt and beige shorts. "AH!" One of the, the one with the black vest, sighed. "When is Ryunosuke going to get here?"

"Just wait a bit longer Rick." The one with the blue t-shirt said.

"Easy for you to say Mick." Rick said to his twin, Mick. "You're the one who said that we would come here early to greet Ryunosuke, but Ryunosuke isn't even here yet!"

"Well I wanted to actually use my Driver's License for the first time." Mick said.

"I'm the one who drove here!" Rick shouted.

"And that's the point." Mick said. "We take turns."

"Well if you wanted to try your Driver's License out, why didn't you just come here by yourself?" Rick asked with an irritated tone.

"Because we promised that we would come here to pick up Ryunosuke together and we only have one car that we both took to Uncle Mike's house." Mick explained.

Rick took his time to process what his twin said. "DOH!" Rick shouted. "You win this round Mick."

"Just like I always do." Mick said.

"RICK, MICK!" A voice shouted, the voice of the boy on the plane. "It's good to see you guys again!" A person with a girly appearance save for his hairstyle and clothes ran out to hug Mick and Rick. This person had the same exact hairstyle as Ryu earlier, who is probably now sadly getting robbed of all his possessions . . . or not. But back to the airport.

Rick and Mick looked at the person that was hugging them and then at each other. "Mick, you see a girl hugging us right?" Rick asked Mick. The person who was hugging them perked its ear up. Mick nodded.

"Who is this cute girl Rick?" Mick asked Rick. Rick shrugged.

The girly person released the two and stepped a few steps backward. "Um guys . . ." it said, "I'm a boy." Or rather he said.

Rick and Mick processed the information, but couldn't really process it.

"It's me . . . you guys don't remember?" The boy said.

Rick and Mick stared at the boy. Then finally, they got it, "RYUNOSUKE!?" The two shouted.

"Correct." The boy said. "But call me Ryu, pretty much every one calls me that." This Ryu said. And in fact, this Ryu is our main character, Ryunosuke Rekka. Cookies to those who know who this person is without explanation.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Mick and Rick shouted, then both of them walked around Ryu and examined him.

"Um, what are you two doing?" Ryu asked his American friends.

"THE HECK!" Mick and Rick screamed. "Why are you so pretty!?"

"Dude!" Mick shouted. "You're prettier than most of the girls at our school!"

"ACK!" Ryu screamed. Then he started sulking in front of a corner. "I never asked for girly looks, but as I grew, even Ojii-chan said that I was the sexiest person in our school. I'm never going to get a girl, I'm never going to get a girl, I'm never going to get a girl . . ."

"Mick, I think we broke him." Rick said to Mick.

"I'm never going to get a girl. I'm going to become a slave to a man." Ryu whimpered.

"WAY TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Mick and Rick shouted flailing their arms.

Ryu then got up. "Meh whatever, I should be used to this by now." Ryu mentioned. He walked up to Mick and Rick. "Come on, let's go."

"You came here alone or something?" Mick asked.

"Yeah, I thought that you came here with your grandfather." Rick said.

"Well if you look behind you, you'll know what I mean." Ryu pointed behind the twins.

Rick and Mick turned around. Behind them was an old man wearing a gray business suit with gray hair and beard hitting on a young blonde woman.

"As you can see, I may be old, but I still have vigor, if you know what I mean." The old man said.

"WOW!" Rick and Mick exclaimed. "That old man is cool!"

"ORYAH!" Ryu shouted and ran at the old man, then drop kicked the old man. "STOP THIS ALREADY OJII-CHAN!"

"GWAH!" The old man groaned. He got up quickly. "**Why'd you hit me!?**" The old man shouted in Japanese.

"**Because you're such an indecent pervert!**" Ryu shouted. "**Vigor my ass**."

"**Oh you're so getting it!**" The old man shouted.

"**BRING IT OJII-CHAN!**" Ryu shouted. As you can figure out, the old man is called Ojii-chan . . .

"**I HAVE A NAME!**" As you can see, Ojii-can is not his name. Ojii-chan brought out a white cane from out of nowhere. "**I must punish you.**"

"**Just try!**" Ryu shouted.

"What are they saying?" Mick asked Rick.

"I have no idea." Rick replied.

"ORYAH!" Ryu and Ojii-chan shouted and clashed fist to cane, or would have had a security guard not come. Then Ojii-chan bribed said security guard and pretty much all of the airport with a lot of money.

"HOLY SHIT!" Rick and Mick shouted. "That old man just pulled out a bunch of money right from his coat!"

Then Ryu and Ojii-chan clashed, or rather smashed each other's faces. Ryu punching Ojii-chan back while Ojii-chan's cane is right on Ryu's face because Ryu used the other hand to hold the cane in place but not before the cane touched his cheek. Ojii-chan fell while Ryu rubbed his cheek as it got hit a little.

"HAH!" Ryu shouted at the fallen Ojii-chan.

Ryu walked back to Rick and Mick. Rick and Mick were staring at Ryu in disbelief. "Ryu . . . why'd you assault an old man?" Rick asked.

"Hm, what old man?" Ryu asked. "You mean Ojii-chan?"

"Wait, you know him?" Mick asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I? He's my grandpa." Ryu replied.

Rick and Mick just stood there with mouths agape. "YOUR GRANDPA!?"

"Well he's the adopted father of my mother, so I think he would be my grandfather." Ryu replied.

"So why'd ya attack him?" Rick and Mick asked.

"Well he's full of 'vigor' so it's not going to kill him." Ryu shrugged. "Besides, he's healthier and fitter than you and me so I think he'll be up in a the next second." Sure enough, Ojii-chan got up right that instant.

"HOLY CRAP!" Rick and Mick shrieked.

Ojii-chan walked over to Ryu and friends. "Wow, your friends really grew up." Ojii-chan said rubbing his chin.

"Did we meet before?" Rick and Mick asked since Ojii-chan seemed to know about the two of them.

"Oh wow, you two are really twins." Ojii-chan remarked since Rick and Mick spoke together. "And no you didn't meet me, but I spied on Ryu a few times when he was at America visiting his friends."

"You mean you weren't chasing skirts while you left me ALONE while we were in the United States." Ryu grumbled sarcastically.

"Well yes, I was." Ojii-chan replied nonchalantly.

_Badass pimp, _Rick and Mick thought.

"But I found time to spy on you." Ojii-chan said.

Ryu sighed. "This is why I wanted to leave right away." Ryu said. "Ojii-chan, I'm ditching you."

"Ok with me." Ojii-chan said.

"Ok, let's go." Ryu said to Rick and Mick.

Rick and Mick looked at Ryu then at Ojii-chan. "I don't know what's going on, but ok." Mick said twirling a key chain with car keys around.

"Hey, careful with that!" Rick shouted at Mick. "That's the only key we have! We lose it and we can't drive home!"

Ojii-chan just stood there with a cat's grin. :3

- -

And let's get back at the other Ryu who we shall now call Dragon Ryu. Poor guy was getting robbed. The thugs reached into Dragon Ryu's robes and started pulling out various items. Toys, toys, and more toys. "What is all this shit?" A thug bellowed.

"**Ryn, help!**" Dragon Ryu cried in Japanese.

"**I'm a little tied up right now.**" Ryn said, with an odd smile. She was tied really strangely, rope around her body, and wrapped around her 'assets' if you know what I mean.

"**YOU TIED YOURSELF UP RYN!**" Dragon Ryu complained loudly, "**HELP!**"

A thug looked at Ryn. "Hey what's with this chick?"

"I don't know, she just tied herself up all of a sudden."

"We should leave her as is at least till we're done with this guy."

"Hey boss." A thug said to the thug who had the mug.

"What?"

"This guy just has a lot of junk in his robe."

"What do you mean?"

The thugs that were robbing Ryu reached into Ryu's robe and pulled out stuff that these thugs found as junk. No money which was what they were looking for.

"What's with this guy?" A thug asked.

"Nothing here but just a bunch of trash!"

"Hey I heard that." Dragon Ryu said since he heard the word trash.

"Shut up!" A big thug kicked Dragon Ryu.

"We'll just take his clothes then, they look really fancy and valuable." The thug with the mug said.

The thugs reached for Dragon Ryu's clothes. "**SEE!**" Dragon Ryu shouted. "**They are trying to rape me!**"

Ryn shook her head in disbelief.

Mick was just driving around the corner in his blue car. Rick was sitting on the seat next to Mick while Ryu sat on the passenger's seat in the back. "Man Ryu, I can't believe how cool it is for you to come here at this time." Mick said.

"Huh, did I come at a special time or something?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, tonight's Halloween." Rick replied. "The day we first met. Our eleventh anniversary."

"OH!" Ryu exclaimed. "I didn't even realized that it was Halloween."

"Hey where is your mom and dad anyway?" Mick asked Ryu.

"What?" Ryu asked. Ryu was an orphan who doesn't even know who his dad and mom is, so why would Mick asked that all of a sudden?

"Yeah, when we first met you came here with your mom and dad." Rick said.

Ryu thought about this for a while, then remembered what they were talking about. "OH! Ryu Papa and Ryn Mama!"

"Weird, is it a Japanese custom to say your parent's name before saying 'papa' or 'mama'?" Mick asked.

"Um actually . . ." Ryu was about to explain his relationship with Dragon Ryu and Ryn, till Ryu all of a sudden looked out the window and saw thugs assaulting two people who were supposed to be Dragon Ryu and Ryn. "STOP THE CAR!" Ryu shouted.

"Wait, I can't just stop in the middle of the road, I'll get a ticket for that!" Mick exclaimed.

"Geez!" Ryu grumbled, then just opened his door and jumped out of the car.

"WHOA!" Rick exclaimed. "RYU! You crazy or something!?"

"I think I should pull over right now?" Mick asked.

"You think!?" Rick sarcastically retorted to his brother.

Ryu rolled on the ground a little, then broke into a run after he got his footing. He made a big jump, flipped in the air, then aimed a kick at the nearest thug. "HYAH!" Ryu kicked the thug that he was aiming for. The thug went flying and crashed into the thugs who were trying to take Dragon Ryu's robe. Dragon Ryu opened his eyes which he closed as he didn't want to witness himself getting 'raped'.

"**I'm saved!**" Dragon Ryu announced happily.

Mick pulled over then Rick and Mick ran out the car. "Hey, Ryu's not really thinking of taking on all those thugs is he?" Mick asked his twin.

"He seems like it." Rick said. "We should probably help."

"But they got knives! And we don't know how to fight!" Mick exclaimed.

"Yeah, my tough guy image is just . . . an image." Rick remarked.

"You don't even have a tough guy image." Mick said with a sweat drop.

"Well Ryu's going to get killed if he tries to take them all on!" Rick shouted. Well someone's getting killed, but not in the sense of death, but rather, Ryu was pretty much killing the thugs with skill, disabling them so they couldn't fight.

A thug lunged at Ryu. Ryu quickly roundhouse kicked the guy away. "You crooks are so despicable, attacking innocent people just to take stuff away from them." Ryu elbowed a thug and kicked another. Ryu switched his elbow to a fist, then punched the thug he elbowed, which propelled him (Ryu) to kick the thug that he (Ryu) had kicked, away. Ryu then threw a back fist at a thug coming at him from behind, hitting the face. Ryu turned and lightly pushed the thug, which made the thug fall to the ground.

"Who is this bitch!?" A thug shouted. Ryu's ear perked up in irritation upon hearing what they called him.

"I don't know, she just came out of nowhere and started attacking us!" Another thug said. Ryu aggressively head butt that thug.

"I . . ." Ryu kneed a thug, "am . . ." Ryu tornado kicked a thug, "a . . ." Ryu elbowed a thug away, "BOY!" Ryu swept kicked thugs around him.

"WHAT!?" All the thugs around shouted in surprise.

"HELLO!?" Ryu shouted and directed attention to his chest. "I'm flat! I'm wearing a boy's uniform, I have a hairstyle that girls would rarely have, and you all think I'm a girl!"

"Well you do have a girly look to yourself." Said the thug with the mug.

Ryu smacked his face. "Good grief, am I ever going to get a break." Ryu muttered. "For once, I want to be seen as a male!" Ryu shouted to the sky, then tripped somehow. "AI!"

"KYA!" Ryn let out a shriek as Ryu fell on her.

"Geez, how embarrassing." Ryu muttered as he tripped on his own foot somehow. He then felt something jiggly in his hand. "Huh?" Ryu squeezed his hand.

"EEP!" Ryn shrieked and Ryu looked up to see Ryn's face. "**Ryunosuke, you should really ****watch where you have your hand.**"

"**RYN-NEE!**" Ryu shouted and blushed. He looked at his hand. His hand was on Ryn's breast, "EE!" Ryu jumped back.

"Hey, who is that woman?" Mick asked Rick.

"Isn't that . . . Ryu's mom!?" Rick shouted.

Rick and Mick dropped their mouths in shock. "OH MY GOD! Ryu groped his own mother!"

"**Oh Ryunosuke, you've grown up into such a demanding boy.**" Ryn said seductively. "**You make me feel so . . .**"

"OK!" Ryu shouted flailing his arm. "TOO MUCH INFORMATION!"

"Oh wow, your English is really fluent." Ryn said to Ryu.

"Ryn-nee!" Ryu shouted. "Hey wait a minute, why are you tied up?"

"Well Ryu . . ."

"YOU BASTARDS!" Ryu turned to face the thugs. "You tied her up!"

"Um actually, she tied . . ." A thug was about to say, but Ryu ignored the thug.

Ryu ran behind Ryn and started to untie her. Ryn chirped as Ryu worked. "Ryunosuke, watch where your hand is please."

"STOP MAKING IT SOUND LIKE I'M DOING 'STUFF' TO YOU!" Ryu shouted at Ryn.

"Wow . . . Ryu's mom is such a hottie." Rick said to Mick.

"I don't blame him for wanting to do all those stuff." Mick said to Rick, who then gave Mick a strange look. "What?"

"You're sick dude."

"Hey you started it!" Mick retorted.

"All I said was that his mom is hot, I said nothing else. Don't talk to me sicko." Rick turned his back to Mick.

"Hey wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Mick exclaimed.

"Can we just attack him boss?" A thug asked the thug with the mug.

"Sure." All the thugs charged at Ryu.

Ryu then pulled the rope on Ryn, and the rope came all off. Ryu then proceeded to use the rope as a weapon. "RYAH!" Ryu whipped a thug, then flicked the rope so as to wrap the rope around a thug's neck. Ryu threw the thug to the ground. Ryu then stomped on the thug then jumped and kicked a thug while he whipped another thug.

"Wow." Rick and Mick said in awe. "He's kicking all their butts."

Then the thug with the mug pulled out a knife and lunged at Ryu with the knife. Ryu jumped back after seeing the knife, but then all of the thugs came charging at Ryu with a knife.

"RYU!" Ojii-chan's voice came.

Ryu perked his ears up. "Ojii-chan!"

A limo stopped in the middle of the road. The window at the back rolled down and Ojii-chan was inside.

"HOLY SHIT!" Rick and Mick shouted.

"That's one long Limo." Rick mentioned.

Ojii-chan threw a black umbrella out the window at Ryu. Ryu caught the umbrella and threw his rope away. Ryu held the umbrella while he executed a swordsman stance.

A thug charged at Ryu, who was quickly dispatched by Ryu swinging the umbrella, smacking the thug away. Ryu proceeded to use sword skills on the thugs with the umbrella. Ryu parried a knife, then flicked the umbrella, hitting the knife away. Ryu then slashed with the umbrella hitting the thug upwards into the air. Ryu kicked the thug as the thug came down from the air. Ryu then did the splits the dodge a knife swipe and use the tip of the umbrella to thrust into the thug who did the knife swipe. The thug was hit in the guts. Ryu then pulled his umbrella back and swept the floor with the umbrella, tripping the thug.

The thug with the mug made one final charge at Ryu. Ryu turned the umbrella towards that thug's direction. Ryu thrust the umbrella into the thug. The thug grunted in pain. Ryu then opened the umbrella and spun the umbrella, hitting the thug's chin with the edges of the umbrella. Ryu then closed the umbrella and swung the umbrella like a sword. Ryu stood up and continued to swing the umbrella. Finally Ryu made one final slash upwards and smacked the thug away.

After seeing their boss beaten, the thugs ran away, carrying any fallen thugs away.

Ryu held the umbrella behind him and whistled. "That was a tough fight." Then he looked forward. "But I couldn't help but feel that this fight was just put here in this fic just so I could have something to fight."

Dragon Ryu was picking up the stuff that the thugs had taken out from his robe. When Dragon Ryu got to a Kamen Rider toy, Dragon Ryu noticed Ryu. Ryu looked at Dragon Ryu.

"**YOU!?**" Ryu and Dragon Ryu said pointing at each other.

"**What are you doing here!?**" Ryu shouted.

"**Well I'm here because I'm me.**" Dragon Ryu replied.

"**Oh but you're Ryu!**" Ryu said to Dragon Ryu (?). "**Oh man! If you're here then the readers will be confused on who is who!**"

"**Don't worry about it, I'm . . .**"

"**Shut up Uncle Strange Man-san, I need to think of something to get rid of your presence so the readers won't be confused!**"Ryu shouted at Dragon Ryu.

"**ACK!**" Dragon Ryu held his heart. "**Heart attack.**"

"**You're immortal.**" Ryu said to Dragon Ryu.

"**But you don't have to call me Uncle Strange Man-san.**" Dragon Ryu said. "**I mean my name is Dragon Ryu in this fic not Uncle Strange Man-san!**"

"**Dragon Ryu's even worse!**" Ryu shouted at Dragon Ryu. "**Now it gets even more confusing because they have to remember that you have 'DRAGON' attached to your name!**"

"**Well why not just call yourself Ryunosuke?**" Dragon Ryu asked. "**I mean that is your full name.**"

"**Because the author likes me better than you.**" Ryu said to Dragon Ryu.

"**Damn Favoritism.**" Dragon Ryu muttered. "**Just promise me you'll just call me Ryu papa like in the good old days instead of your Uncle Strange Man-san since you're here.**"

"**No.**" Ryu said to Dragon Ryu. Then Ryn came up to Ryu and hugged Ryu.

Ryn squealed. "**Oh Ryunosuke, you've grown into such a man!**"

"**OH COME ON!**" Dragon Ryu shouted. "**The Author likes Ryunosuke Rekka so much, he's handed my girl to him!**"

"**Ryn-nee, please let go of me.**" Ryu said to Ryn.

"**Mou!**" Ryn whined. "**Call me mama, Ryn mama.**"

"WHAT!?" Ryu shouted. "No way!" Ryn then puppy dog pouted in front of Ryu. Ryu groaned.

"**Hey when did your English get so fluent?**" Dragon Ryu asked.

"**I listen in English class.**" Ryu replied.

Mick and Rick came over. "Hey how come your parents weren't with you when you got off the plane?" Rick asked Ryu.

"Parents?" Ryu wondered what Rick meant, then pretty much remembered. "Oh . . . right. Yeah . . . right."

"So why are they here before you and your grandpa?" Mick asked.

"Well . . . um . . . uh . . . they decided to stay in America while I studied in Japan?" Ryu hoped that passed for an answer.

Rick and Mick took some time to process the information. "Works for us." They both said in unison.

Ryu sighed a sigh of relief. "Isn't that right, Ryn mama, Ryu papa." Ryu said. Ryn squealed when Ryu called her Ryn Mama.

"**I don't know what was just said but I heard Ryu and Papa together in the same sentence so I'm happy.**" Dragon Ryu said with a smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here anyway Ryunosuke." Ryn asked Ryu. "Don't you have school?"

"Well um . . ." Ryu said as Ojii-chan came over. Ryu looked at Ojii-chan, and Ojii-chan just looked at Ryu.

- -

_At the high school, there was a loud sound that sounded like a chicken squawk for some odd reason. "BA CAW!" Then part of the school exploded._

_- -_

"Ok." Ojii-chan said. "To be fair, I didn't know those two elements were so flammable so I didn't know that they would explode when I mixed them together."

"How do you even know what we're talking about?" Mick asked. Ojii-chan shrugged.

Ryu sighed. "Ai, for a special fic, this is weird." Ryu muttered. "Oh well, it's just Ryn mama and Ryu papa. I think I can handle them being in this fic." Ryu whispered to himself.

- -

And what do you know, a plane with Ryu's friends from Japan was coming to the United States to the airport that Ryu and Ojii-chan got off of. A girl with a ponytail similar to Ryn's looked out the window. "We're coming Ryu."

- -

Ryu sneezed. "Boy it's cold out here." Ryu said rubbing his nose.

"But you're wearing a blazer." Rick said.

"Correction." Mick said.

"Why are you wearing that in the first place?" Mick and Rick asked Ryu.

"Well this is my school uniform." Ryu replied.

"Correction again, why are you wearing a school uniform?" Mick and Rick asked Ryu once more.

"I like this outfit." Ryu said. "It's the very first outfit that I was seen wearing in the fan fic that I came from."

"O . . . K." Mick and Rick said. "We don't know what that means but I guess we'll just roll with it."

Ryu then grumbled. "But now I have this weird feeling that the author is going to eventually do a lot of convoluted things to me in this fic." Ryu said.

"That is correct." Dragon Ryu said in broken English. "Beware!"

"Just stop please." Ryu said shaking his head. "Your English is horrifyingly scary, scarier than most of the Halloween decorations around town."

"**ACK!**" Dragon Ryu shouted. Then he started weeping in his corner. "**Ryunosuke hates me, I'm not loved anymore. I don't have any reason to live anymore.**"

"**Now, now. Remember, we're immortal.**" Ryn said to Dragon Ryu.

Ryu sighed. "Well, let's just continue the plot so this fic actually has a storyline." He said to Mick and Rick.

"What's this talk about Fics and stuff?" Mick asked Rick.

"I don't know." Rick shrugged.

Ojii-chan smiled a cat's grin. :3

"LET'S JUST CONTINUE THE PLOTLINE!" Ryu shouted, shocking everyone. Then the screen went black. "Hey, wait a minute, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LIGHTS!"

_"The chapter's over." _Said the almighty voice of . . . the **AUTHOR! **(Cue booming)

"WHAT!?" Ryu boomed. "How can the chapter be over, we haven't done anything special yet!"

_"Well the black screen is out, and the black screen is always right, so the chapter is over." _The **AUTHOR **(Cue booming) said.

"WHAT!?" Ryu shouted. "I didn't do anything important and the chapter just ends!"

_"Dragon Ryu and Ryn have joined your party after you saved them from thugs, I think that's pretty important."_

"AHH!" Ryu screamed. "I give up!"

"We still don't know what's going on." Rick and Mick said.

- -

This ends the first chapter of this fic. Anyway if any of you remember my other Halloween Fic, Happy Halloween, you'll remember Rick and Mick who were minor characters in that fic but are now major characters in this fic. Hope you enjoy this Halloween Fic. Please enjoy and review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references but I do own all the characters in this fic. This is a Halloween Fic, enjoy.

- -

(Well actually before we actually start the chapter, I think some of you may be wondering what happened to the school when it blew up. Well here's an Omake at the start of the chapter)

Ojii-chan stood in the chemistry lab with a gray lab coat and gray safety goggles on. He had in his hand a beaker and in his other hand another beaker.

A man clad in white walked into the room. "So what you doing Ojii-chan?"

"Science my dear Shinji." Ojii-chan said to the man in white who is Shinji. "I am on the breakthrough of making a new scientific discovery!"

"Um?" Shinji tilted his head as if to make a question mark with his body. "What?"

"I have already become an inventor so now it is time I become a scientist! I shall become the greatest scientist known to man!"

"Are you drunk?" Shinji asked.

Ojii-chan shook his head. "Why?"

"Oh wait, you're usually like this." Shinji said sweat dropping. "Do you even have any idea what's in those beakers?"

"Nope." Ojii-chan said. Then he mixed the two liquids in the mixtures together.

Moments later. "BA CAW!" A squawk came from Ojii-chan and a whole chunk of the school was blown apart.

Ojii-chan stood there all charred with the beakers in hand. The ceilings and the walls were blown away. "Am I glad I had my safety goggles on." Ojii-chan said.

Shinji had a giant white shield in hand and that protected him from the explosion. Shinji uncovered himself and he looked towards the reader. "Remember kids, when handling dangerous chemicals, remember to have your safety goggles on." Shinji said. "You never know when chemicals will explode on you."

"Well honestly I had no idea that these two elements would explode on each other when I mix them together." Ojii-chan said.

"Then why did you want to become a scientist?" Shinji asked. Ojii-chan was silent.

_End . . ._

- - (Back to action!)

Mick and Rick were nearing their Uncle and Aunt's house. "Here we are." Mick said.

"Uncle Mike's house." Rick said.

"Boy you two like to spend time with your uncle and aunt." Ryu said to Mick and Rick.

"Well it is Halloween." Rick said bending his head to see Ryu in the back seat.

"And Uncle Mike and Aunt Carol are the most enthusiastic people when it comes to Halloween." Mick continued.

"And that is why we'll be with them this Halloween." Ryn said to Ryu.

"Question, how did we manage to bring . . . Ryn Mama and Ryu papa into the car!?" Ryu shouted. Ryu's shout surprised Dragon Ryu and Ryn.

"I thought you would be thrilled to be with your mom and dad in the car." Rick remarked.

"Yeah, you seemed to be a crybaby when you were little." Mick continued.

"THAT WAS OVER TEN YEARS AGO!" Ryu shouted. "Besides I came here last year and I wasn't a crybaby!"

"I thought you were just putting up a front." Rick commented. "You did kind of look shaky."

"Because this one guy kept eying me when we were eating out." Ryu muttered and shuddered at the thought. "Such lecherous eyes."

"Well you did get . . . cuter." Mick grumbled.

"I don't know you sicko." Rick scoffed at Mick.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"Hey it's ok." Ryu said. "I'm used to being called a girl really." Then he muttered under his breath. "I'm a boy."

"Oh you poor thing." Ryn said hugging Ryu, who then blushed profusely, but Dragon Ryu didn't exactly like this. "How about mama help you feel like a man?" Dragon Ryu was about to object, but . . .

"LET GO OF ME!" Ryu screamed to the top of his lungs. "**HANASE!**" (Let Go) This really surprised everyone in the car.

"Dude your mom is weird." Rick mentioned.

"What was that about me being weird?" Ryn asked looking at Rick with a smile on her face which emitted killer intent.

"Nothing ma'am." Rick shivered and cowered into his seat.

"**I don't know what's going on.**" Dragon Ryu said in Japanese. "**But I guess I'll roll with it.**"

"Your dad still isn't that great in English." Mick mentioned.

"Well yeah, it's . . . yeah." Ryu said sweat dropping.

"And I just noticed that you and your dad have the same name." Rick remarked.

"Well Ryu is just a shortening of Ryunosuke for me. Him it's his name." Ryu explained.

"I see." Rick nodded. "Still weird."

"Doesn't exactly help that this is a written story so people WILL get confused by Ryu Papa and My appearance in the same scene." Ryu grumbled.

Dragon Ryu sneezed. "**Why did I sneeze?**" Dragon Ryu asked in Japanese.

"I still don't know what you mean by this whole story and scene stuff." Mick commented. Then finally they reached the house of Rick and Mick's uncle and aunt. "We're here."

"I'm so excited!" Ryn said. "I bet Carol's going to be so surprised to see me."

"I know I was." Ryu muttered under his breath.

"Ryu doesn't seem to like his mom and dad." Rick whispered to Mick.

"Well . . . they do seem kind of annoying." Mick replied.

"And so young." Rick continued.

Mick and Rick got out of the car, only to see a black limousine in front of their house. "HOW DID HE GET HERE BEFORE WE DID!?" Mick and Rick shouted at the same time.

"I ran here." Ojii-chan said coming out of the house which was Mick and Rick's uncle and aunt's house.

"Wait . . . what?" Mick said.

"Then what's the Limo doing here?" Rick asked.

"Well I paid the chauffeur good money to drive here." Ojii-chan said. "I'm not going to let that money to go to waste."

"Well who told you to hire a chauffeur in the first place." Ryu muttered as he got out of the car.

"I have money, I can do stuff that other people can't." Ojii-chan said with a cat's grin. :3

"Well stop." Ryu said.

Ryn ran to the door in a flash and rang the doorbell multiple times. The door opened. "OH! RYN!" The woman at the door exclaimed.

"CAROL!" Ryn shouted and the two hugged.

"It's been a while!" Carol, Rick and Mick's aunt, said about Ryn. "You haven't aged a bit in these ten years."

"You're still looking very good." Ryn said to Carol.

"Hey Aunt Carol!" Mick said to Carol.

"Mick, Rick. You're back from the airport already?" Carol asked.

"Well we were just going to pick up Ryu from the airport." Rick said.

"Well I thought you were going to hang out with Ryunosuke . . . wait, pick up Ryu?" Carol asked. "I thought Ryu was with you." Carol said to Ryn.

"Actually Ryunosuke want's us to call him Ryu now." Mick explained.

Carol blinked her eyes as if to process the information. "Ooh this sounds confusing, having two characters with the name Ryu in the same story." She said.

"It happens." Ryn said to Carol.

"WHAT'S THIS STORY EVERYONE KEEPS TALKING ABOUT!?" Rick and Mick shouted.

"Meh whatever." Carol said. "Hey Michael, little Ryunosuke's here!" Carol called into the house.

"Oh he's here again?" A man came out of the house. This is Carol's husband and the uncle of Rick and Mick. "Let me see him, I hope he still remembers me." Michael looked around. His eyes passed Ryu clad in a school uniform. Michael turned to Ryu. "Hey whose the girl?" Michael asked Mick and Rick.

Ryu fell to the floor. Then he got back up again. "Um . . . I'm Ryunosuke." Ryu said.

Michael looked at Ryu, then Michael just dashed out of the house. He examined Ryu from head to toe. "My god, you've really become girly." Michael said.

"I get that too much." Ryu remarked.

"Oh but it's so nice to see you again kid!" Michael said wrapping an arm around Ryu. "You still remember me?"

"Um who are you?" Ryu asked.

"AH!" Michael shouted. Then he cried in his corner. "Kid doesn't remember me."

"I'm just kidding, I remember you Mr. Michael." Ryu said.

"YES!" Michael said his tears disappearing. "He remembered me."

"Come in Ryu, I have some sweets waiting for you." Carol said.

"Whose Ryu?" Michael asked. "I thought Ryu was Ryn's husband."

"Oh but Ryunosuke wants us to call him Ryu now." Carol said.

Michael was silent for a bit. "Now that's going to be confusing in a story." Michael remarked.

"WHAT'S THIS STORY EVERYONE KEEPS TALKING ABOUT!?" Rick and Mick shouted. "SERIOUSLY!"

"So come on, rush in." Carol said. "I hope you still like some of the stuff we have here in America."

"Oh come on, Ryu's not going to rush in to get some candy." Mick said.

"Yeah, he's grown quite a bit." Rick said, but Ryu rushed into the house really fast and came out after get snagged a candy bar. Rick and Mick dropped their mouths open in shock.

"What, I like candy." Ryu mumbled as he ate the candy bar.

"Ah, he's still like a little kid." Carol said and pinched Ryu's cheek.

Dragon Ryu came up to Ryu. "**And I thought you grew up into a stoic person.**" Dragon Ryu said.

Ryu handed Dragon Ryu a candy bar.

"**WHEE!**" Dragon Ryu squealed and quickly took the candy bar and started to scarf it down. "**Chocolate!**"

"Like father like son." Carol commented.

"Yep." Ryn nodded, while sweat dropping at the fact that Dragon Ryu scarfed down a candy bar.

"Hey Ryu, you look good enough to have a girlfriend." Michael mentioned and Ryu almost chocked on his candy bar. "Why didn't you bring her here?"

"Why'd you assume I had a girlfriend?" Ryu asked.

"Well you are pretty." Rick said.

"And you're quite strong." Mick continued. Then Rick, Mick, and Michael all opened their eyes in shock.

"Oh god, YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND DON'T YOU!?" The three shouted.

"WHAT!?" Ryu really choked this time but was able to save himself by spitting the piece in his throat. "I do not have a boyfriend!"

"Well do you have a girlfriend!?" Rick, Mick, and Michael shouted.

"NO!" Ryu shouted. Then a bus stopped in front of the house. "Eh?" The bus's door opened up.

A girl wearing a white tube top and pink skirt jumped out of the bus. She had a ponytail tied with a pink ribbon just like Ryn. In fact . . . this girl looked like Ryn. "RYU!" This girl shouted and she jumped towards Ryu and gave him a hug. "Oh Ryu, I'm so glad I found you!"

Ryu just blinked his eyes in confusion while Rick, Mick, and Michael all stared as a girl hugged Ryu.

"RYN!?" Ryu shouted at the top of his lungs. "What are you doing here!?"

"Oh wow, that's a cute girlfriend." Michael, Rick, and Mick said.

The girl that hugged Ryu is named Ryn Tsubasa. From now on we shall refer to the Ryn who came with Dragon Ryu, Immortal Ryn. Oh boy, not yet another confusion . . .

"**YOU BITCH!**" Another girl's voice came from the bus. A girl with short hair that spread around with a silver hair clip at the front came out of the bus. She wore a silver halter top and black hot pants. "**You promised that we wouldn't hug Ryu when we got here!**"

"**I lied.**" Ryn said stuck her tongue out at the girl at the bus who then came out.

"MIKU!?" Ryu screamed. "YOU TOO!?" The girl's name is Miku Sorahane.

"OOH!" Mick, Rick, and Micheal shouted. "A LOVE TRIANGLE I BET!" Then they drooled.

"She's got some big boobs." Rick said.

"Now boys." Micheal got his composure back. "We do not talk about big boobs, we just look." Then he went back to drooling along with Rick and Mick.

"I know English!" Miku shouted at the three with English with a slight accent. This made the three jump.

"**Miku-san, Ryn-san, please don't fight!**" A girl with a cute voice frantically said as she came out of the bus. She had pigtails which were tied with yellow ribbons. She wore a white skirt and yellow top.

"KAREN!?" Ryu shouted. "WHAT THE!?" The girl's name is Karen Hibiki.

"ANOTHER ONE!?" Micheal, Rick, and Mick shouted.

"Ooh and this one looks really cute." Mick said.

"A LOVE SQUARE!" Rick shouted.

Carol and Immortal Ryn watched as Micheal, Rick, and Mick drooled at the girls that came out of the bus. "Should we stop them?" Carol asked Immortal Ryn.

"Well, men will be men." Immortal Ryn remarked.

"**What are all of you doing here!?**" Ryu shouted.

"**Mou!**" Karen shouted. "**You left us without saying good bye at all! Do you know how long I searched for you?**"

"**You searched for me?**" Ryu asked a little surprised.

"**We all searched for you.**" Miku said.

"**You didn't even say a proper good bye.**" Ryn said. "**Now come here, you have to give me a greeting kiss.**"

"**EH!?**" Ryu shouted and Miku let out a gag.

Karen held a finger to her lip. _I want to kiss him._ Karen said.

"**Oi.**" Dragon Ryu crept up behind Ryu. "**I didn't know you had two girlfriends.**"

"ORYAH!" Ryu shouted and threw a back fist at Dragon Ryu. "**Begone demon!**" Dragon Ryu fell to the floor and fell unconscious.

"**Eh?**" Ryn, Miku, and Karen looked at Dragon Ryu.

"**Why's there a guy who looks like you?**" Karen asked Ryu.

"Um . . . um . . . **Uncle.**" Ryu said.

Carol came up to Ryu. "Wow, you're quite the chick magnet." Carol mentioned.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Ryu shouted.

"Is the one hugging you your sister?" Carol asked all of a sudden.

"Sister?" Ryu asked.

"SISTER!?" Ryn shouted. "WHAT!?" Miku snickered at the thought and Karen was confused.

"MOU!" Immortal Ryn came up to Ryu and grabbed Ryu's second arm. "Why didn't you tell me you had three girlfriends!"

Ryn dropped her mouth in shock. _A woman who looks like me!_ She thought.

"YES!" Ryu shouted. "She's my sister!" Ryu said to Carol about Ryn.

"EH!?" Ryn shouted.

Immortal Ryn just blinked her eyes in confusion. _I didn't know Ryu had a sister._ She thought.

"Oh wow, the looks to Ryn are uncanny." Carol said. "And she's named Ryn too?" Ryu nodded. "Wow, really confusing."

_I don't want to be Ryu's sister!_ Ryn thought as she released Ryu and cried in a corner.

Immortal Ryn was also in shock. _I don't want to have a daughter who wants to compete for Ryu's attention! _Immortal Ryn also cried in a corner.

"TOO RANDOM!" Ryu shouted.

"That's kind of what you get for being a in a fic that breaks the fourth wall." A boy wearing a green shirt and black shorts came out of the bus.

"Shishi-san!" Ryu shouted. This boy is named Rai Shishi.

"Wow a boy." Mick said.

"What's the fourth wall?" Rick asked.

"I don't know, that wall?" Michael pointed to a wall that was on the house.

A girl wearing a white and black dress came out behind Rai. She had long hair. "Onii-chan, you shouldn't break the fourth wall."

"OOH! A cute girl!" Rick and Mick shouted.

"MINE!" Rai shouted violently at the two boys and held onto the girl.

"Whoa." Rick and Mick shouted. "That guy . . . is violent."

"OH COME ON!" Ryu shouted. "Shishi-san and Reika-chan are here!" Reika being the name of the girl who happens to be Rai Shishi's sister. "Whose next!?"

"YAHOO!" A boy shouted with a bad accent. This boy wore a blue sweater and white shorts. "I here am I!"

"It's 'Here am I'." Karen said to the boy.

"OH MY GOD! LEE!" Ryu shouted. Lee Hamura was the name of the boy.

"**YES! It is I LEE!**" Lee shouted.

One more person came out of the bus. This twenty four year old man wore a gold shirt and brown trench coat on top with beige pants. He had glasses and a gold streak in his hair. The man pushed his glasses up.

"AHH! KOUSUKE-SAN!" Ryu screamed. Kousuke Sorahane, elder brother of Miku Sorahane, was the man.

"You don't seem thrilled to see us." Rai said to Ryu.

"Well I didn't expect you all to be here in this fic which is not an actual story fic but a special fic where everyone is given the power to break the fourth wall and be totally random!" Ryu exclaimed. "Hell I didn't expect Ryu Papa and Ryn Mama to be in this fic either. AHH! HELP ME SOMEONE!"

"Well it is your own fault for running off without telling anyone." Reika said.

"Yeah, next time have some consideration for our feelings." Rai said.

"Well I didn't expect the Author to write this story and actually give this story a plot so I thought I might as well just stay silent." Ryu muttered. "Though I don't really see a plot line for this story yet."

"So heartless." Kousuke said.

"ACK! I am not heartless!" Ryu shouted.

"You are kind of heartless." Rai said.

"I AM!?"

"You might as well be the main villain of this fic." Dragon Ryu said in fluent English while getting up.

"HOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND AND KNOW PERFECT ENGLISH ALL OF A SUDDEN!" Ryu shouted and elbowed Dragon Ryu to the ground.

"Wow, Ryu is kind of heartless." Rick said

Mick said. "Especially since that's his dad."

"Dad?" Rai, Reika, Miku, Kousuke, and Karen had question marks above their heads. Lee didn't understand English and Ryn was busy sulking.

Karen walked up to the sulking Ryn. "**Why are you sulking?**" Karen asked Ryn.

"**I don't want to be known as Ryu's sister.**" Ryn wept humorously.

"**Well you shouldn't worry, I mean the author does like to do weird things to the sister brother relationship.**" Karen said.

"**How so?**" Ryn asked. Karen, Ryn, Miku, Kousuke, Lee, and Ryu looked at Rai.

"What?" Rai asked.

"**Yo Reika-chan!**" Lee said to Reika while holding her hands. "You, me, Date." Lee said in broken English.

"**MINE!**" Rai shouted to the heavens while taking Reika into his arms.

"**See.**" Karen said to Ryn.

"**Yeah, yeah, I still have hope!**" Ryn shouted. "**But they still think I'm his sister.**" Ryn teared again, until Karen slapped some sense into Ryn. "**Thanks for that.**"

Karen then noticed the other sulking Ryn, Immortal Ryn. "**Why are you sulking?**" Karen asked Immortal Ryn. Karen then noticed Immortal Ryn writing something down on paper. Karen noticed the words, 'Eliminate, young, girl, Ryn, Jr'. Karen just gagged in surprise upon seeing those words. Some mother huh?

"Well there goes my vacation plans." Ryu teared.

Rick and Mick came up to Ryu. "Man, you got to introduce us to some of these girls." Rick whispered to Ryu.

"Introduce me to your sister." Mick whispered to Ryu and referred to Ryn Tsubasa. Ryu perked his ears up.

"MINE!" Ryu shouted loudly.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Rai asked rubbing his chin.

"The Irony, I think." Micheal all of a sudden randomly said.

"Mama, what is going on outside?" A young child's voice came from the house. All the Japanese people perked their ears up.

A four year old boy came out of the house. He was really small and he seemed to be waking up from a nap. He was the son of Carol and Michael.

"Oh Nick." Carol said. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard some loud noises." The little boy, named Nick, said. He walked to his mother.

"Hey whose this kid?" Ryu asked coming up to Nick.

"Oh this is Nick." Carol said. "Say Hi Nick." Nick however was silent.

Ryu kneeled down to eye level with Nick. Nick, being young and being wary to strangers, was scared of Ryu. Nick hid behind his mother's leg. Nick whimpered upon seeing Ryu. Ryu widened his eyes in surprise, but then chuckled. "You really remind me of myself when I was about your age." Ryu said. Ryu held out a hand. "I'm Ryunosuke Rekka, nice to meet you."

Nick looked at Ryu's hand, then reached out to touch Ryu's hand. Nick held Ryu's hand, and Nick then felt much more closer to Ryu than before even though the two just met. Carol was happy that Nick was able to make friends with Ryu.

"You know, I just realized." Ryu said. Then he chuckled. "Mick, Rick, Nick. They all rhyme."

"Oh well at least it's not confusing as having two Ryu's and two Ryn's right?" Carol asked.

"That is true." Ryu nodded.

Dragon Ryu then got up. "**Oh man, what did I miss?**"

"Not much." Ojii-chan replied.

"**Nani?**"

"Oh right." Ojii-chan forgot Dragon Ryu can't speak the primary language of this fic really well. "**Not much.**"

"**Oh, ok.**" Dragon Ryu said. He got up, then tripped on the grass somehow. "**WAH!**" Dragon Ryu then fell behind Karen, grabbed her top, and somehow slipped it off, exposing her breasts.

Karen blushed, while every male looked. Reika and Ryn slapped Rai and Lee. Miku kicked Kousuke's face. Carol shielded Nick's eyes. Rick, Mick, and Micheal had no one to shield for them and the three had nose bleeds.

Ojii-chan gave a thumbs up and cat's grin. :3

Karen let out a huge scream. Ryu then dashed from his spot and kicked Dragon Ryu away. "ORYAH!" Ryu also took off his Blazer and threw his Blazer over Karen's exposed breasts.

"Ryu-san!" Karen cried out as some tears streamed from her eyes.

"RYU PAPA!" Ryu screamed. "YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Dragon Ryu shouted in broken English and ran away while Ryu gave chase.

Rick, Mick, and Micheal fainted from blood lost. "Worth it." The three said while unconscious.

"Hey wait, you're married Uncle!" Rick said getting up.

"It is best not to question what nature brings forth." Micheal said with his eyes closed.

"Oh." Rick said. Then fainted again.

"**HEY!**" Dragon Ryu shouted. "**At least fight me in a way that at least it looks like I'm testing you in your abilities!**"

"**As long as I get to kick your butt I'm ok with it!**" Ryu shouted.

"**SO MEAN!**" Dragon cried.

"**Well you DID call me the MAIN villain of this fic!**" Ryu shouted.

"**I WAS JOKING!**" Dragon Ryu shouted and then the two threw punches at each other.

"Boy, father son argument?" Carol asked Immortal Ryn.

"Pretty much." Immortal Ryn said to Carol. "Though I do have to wonder why darling decided to do that."

"And Ryunosuke does seem to have a certain liking to that girl that your husband well . . . sexually harassed." Carol mentioned.

"Mama, what's sexually harassed?" Nick asked.

"Nick forget mama ever said that." Carol said.

_I'm going to be scarred for__life._Karen thought.

_Man, so lucky._ Ryn thought. _Karen got Ryu to fight for her._

Miku thought, _why didn't that Ryu look alike do that to me, I'm the one who has big breasts! I'm the one who wants Ryu the most!_

Ryu and Dragon Ryu threw punches and kicks at each other. "**You are quite skilled young one.**" Dragon Ryu said to Ryu.

"**Well you are the one who taught me you pervert!**" Ryu shouted.

"**I told you, it was an accident!**" Dragon Ryu shouted.

"**Oh yeah, then I bet that time you peeked into the girl's bath at the hot springs was an accident too!**" Ryu shouted.

"**That . . . that was on purpose.**" Dragon Ryu said. "**But that was because I wanted to show you what it was like to be a man!**"

"**YOU NEARLY TRAMATIZED ME FOR LIFE!**" Ryu shouted. "**I was only twelve at that time!**"

"**Oh my god, I MADE YOU INTO THIS TYPE OF PERSON DIDN'T I!?**" Dragon Ryu shouted.

"YES!" Ryu shouted in fluent English. Ryu flying side kicked Dragon Ryu. "**Now, repent for your sins!**" Ryu shouted.

"**I don't wanna!**" Dragon Ryu complained.

"**Any idea what's going on?**" Rai asked Lee.

"**Nope.**" Lee said.

_I want out of this fic. _Kousuke thought. _This fic is just TOO random._

Do not worry Kousuke, for this random story ACTUALLY has a plot.

- -

Now Ryu may be the main villain of this fic, but there actually IS a main villain in this fic.

The day was October 31st, 2019, a night of great darkness. A man holding a pumpkin was looking at the sky. He wore a black robe over his shoulders. "Soon, night shall fall, and the world will tremble at the might of darkness." He crushed the pumpkin in his hand. "Tonight, my brethren, we shall feast on the souls of children and then wreak havoc on the rest of the world, on this night of Halloween we shall end this world!"

Shadows around the area started moving wildly and loud cheers came from those shadows.

"YES! The day of reckoning has finally come!" The robed figure shouted.

- -

Speaking of main villains, back in Japan, a seemingly teenage boy sat meditating. He wore a black battle robe and had golden armlets around his wrists. Eventually, he felt something in the air. He opened his eyes. "**This Darkness . . . so powerful . . . so full of despair.**" That boy stood up. He is . . . the main villain of the very fic that this fic is supposed to be a special for, or he at least is supposed to be the main villain.

"**Kai-sama, what is it?**" A woman wearing a white and black dress asked the boy who is named Kai. She had long black hair and had a black book in hand.

"**Tonight, this world will fall into destruction.**" Kai said. "**And the despair that shall come will not be our doing.**"

"**What are you talking about?**" The woman asked.

"**Kyoko,**" Kai said to the woman who was named Kyoko. "**I am saying that we cannot allow ****this to happen.**"

"**Eh?**"

"**We're going to America Kyoko.**" Kai announced. "**This Darkness . . . I shall show you just how weak you truly are.**" Kai then laughed maniacally.

"**You know this is a really big turnaround for a funny fic.**" Kyoko mentioned. "**And a random one at that.**"

"**This is not a random and funny fic!**" Kai shouted and pointed at Kyoko. "**This is a dark fic with a deep plot and serious tone!**"

"**Yeah . . . I'll believe that when I see it.**" Kyoko said sarcastically. Kai sighed a sigh of exasperation.

"**Great job o great author, you just killed the mood here!**" Kai shouted to the heavens.

"_Well you killed it too._" The great **AUTHOR **(cue booming) boomed.

"**ARGH!**" Kai screamed loudly. He started banging his head on a wall. "**I'm in despair! The Author's good point has left me in despair!**"

- -

That is true, the mood was surely killed . . . a lot. Well that ends this chapter. Please Enjoy and Review this Halloween Fic!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic will reference whether intentional or not but I do own all the characters in this here fic.

- -

"So it's Halloween Time?" Ryn asked Mick and Rick. Everyone was inside the house.

"Well yeah." Rick said.

"Do they not celebrate Halloween in Japan?" Mick asked.

"Well it's not like we don't know what Halloween is." Rai mentioned.

"Most people in Japan only know that Halloween is in October." Karen continued.

"Not quite sure when it is in October." Miku said.

"Well today is October 31st." Rick said.

"The day that is Halloween." Mick continued.

Ryn, Karen, Miku, Rai, Reika, and Kousuke all stared at Rick and Mick in astonishment. "What?" The two asked.

"You two . . . really ARE twins." Rai said.

"Well we really ARE twins." Rick and Mick said.

"No I mean that," Rai was about to say.

"What do you mean by 'that'?" Rick and Mick said in unison again.

"Um . . . nothing." Rai muttered. What Rai was about to say was that not only was Rick and Mick identical to each other but the fact that the two were always talking one after another and constantly speaking in unison. It was kind of creepy.

"**I don't know what's going on.**" Lee said.

"**Well Lee, tonight's Halloween.**" Rai said to Lee.

"**Oh really!?**" Lee shouted. "**You mean the legendary holiday where people dress up and go houses to houses to get candy?**"

"**Um . . .**" Ryn, Miku, Karen, and Reika said.

"**How do you know so much about Halloween?**" Reika asked Lee.

"**What, I spend A LOT of time with Ryu.**" Lee replied.

"**Wow, and I thought you just a big idiot.**" Miku said.

"**I am a big idiot.**" Lee replied.

"**But you actually paid attention to what Ryu said about Halloween apparently.**" Ryn remarked.

"**Well I listen because he's **Gorgeous**!**" Lee exclaimed, surprising Rick and Mick.

"Weird, why do I get the feeling that he was just talking about Ryu?" Mick muttered.

"I know, I have that feeling too." Rick said.

"Hey where is Ryu anyway?" Ryn asked.

"He was with his lookalike and Ryn's lookalike." Kousuke said. "And those people."

"You mean Uncle Michael and Aunt Carol?" Rick and Mick asked.

Kousuke just stared at Rick and Mick. Kousuke tilted his glasses upwards, creating a glare that hid his eyes. "Stop talking in unison." Kousuke growled. "It's annoying."

Rick and Mick hugged each other. "Scary." The two said in unison.

- -

So while Rick and Mick were conversing with Japanese newcomers, Ryu was playing with Nick in another part of the house. Carol and Michael watched as Nick was able to become quick friends with someone he(Nick) had just met. "Oh, Nick has made a friend with Ryunosuke." Carol said in awe.

"Well, he does seem to like kids." Immortal Ryn said to Carol. "Just like Ryu Darling over there."

"Darling I heard." Dragon Ryu said in completely annihilated English. (What he meant was 'I heard Darling')

"Thank you Darling." Immortal Ryn said to Ryu.

Dragon Ryu blinked his eyes in confusion. "**Wait, I thought you were calling me Darling.**" Dragon Ryu said. Immortal Ryn ignored Dragon Ryu and went back to watching Ryu playing with Nick.

"Hey where did Michael go?" Immortal Ryn asked Carol suddenly.

"Oh he was going outside with Ryu's guardian for some reason." Carol replied.

"Heave . . . HO!" Michael and Ojii-chan's voice came. The two came in hauling a large trunk. Michael and Ojii-chan dropped the trunk on the floor.

"Phew." Michael sighed while Ojii-chan just simply smiled a cat's grin. :3 "Wow you're strong for an old guy."

"Yes I am." Ojii-chan said.

"Aren't you really old?" Michael asked.

"Screw my age, I have money." Ojii-chan said.

Ryu noticed Ojii-chan next to the trunk. "What's in the trunk?" Ryu asked.

"Stuff." Ojii-chan blatantly replied.

"Hey Ryu." Nick said tugging on Ryu's pants.

"Hm?" Ryu asked Nick.

"Are you going to go twick or tweating with us?" Nick said with a childish accent.

"Well . . . I might." Ryu said. "But um . . . I'm kind of big you know."

Ryn then ran into the room. "Ne, ne, Onii-chan!" Ryn whined cutely. "I want to go trick or treating." Ryn said giving puppy dog eyes to Ryu.

"Um . . . uh . . ." Ryu just stared at Ryn who was giving him Puppy Dog eyes. "Onii . . . chan?" Ryn then glared at Ryu for forgetting what their relationship was that was not. "Oh right." _She's my sister for the day. _"Um Ryn . . . aren't we a little old for Halloween anyway?"

Ryn started to pout and started to put on a sad cat like expression. "Mew." Ryn meowed softly.

Ryu just stared at Ryn, then at little Nick who was tugging on his (Ryu) pants. Ryu looked at the reader, then back at Ryn. Ryu's eyes started twitching. Moments later for some reason there were cat ears on Ryn's head and cat tail on her rear. Ryu had dog ears on his head while he had a dog tail wagging around for some odd reason.

Ryu took one glance at Nick. "Well, might as well go since we're here." Ryu said to Nick. Nick smiled and started jumping around all happily. "And you and the others probably never went trick or treating anyway." Ryu said to Ryn. "Might as well just go."

"YAY!" Ryn cheered. She gripped on to Ryu tighter. "I love you Onii-chan!"

"**YOU BITCH!**" Miku's voice came from across the hall. She dashed in and saw as Ryn hugged Ryu tightly. "**HEY! Let go of him, you're his sister!**"

"**I've been his best friend ever since we were kids thank you very much.**" Ryn said to Miku and Ryn stuck out her tongue at Miku.

Then Miku chuckled maniacally. "**Well today you're his sister, remember?**"

"**Yeah well we're speaking Japanese now and in Japanese I'm only his best friend so there. HA!**" Ryn said sticking out her tongue.

Then Miku's maniacal smile just became downright insane. "HEY EVERYONE!" Miku shouted. "Ryn is really . . ."

Then Ryu rushed to Miku's mouth and covered her mouth. Ryu shushed Miku. "**Not now.**" Ryu whispered. "**They can know the truth later! Right now I don't want to say anything about the truth of Ryn Mama and Ryu Papa yet. They'll really get freaked out then.**"

Miku sighed under Ryu's hand since his hand was over mouth, then Miku held Ryu's hand. "Ok Ryu." Miku said under Ryu's hand. Then Miku turned to Ryn. "**You still shouldn't be clingy to Ryu, why, because you're his sister!**"

"**NO!**" Ryn has finally realized the biggest flaw of being the sibling of the person you like. But then . . .

"**Onii-chan, let's go trick or treating tonight!**" Reika said as she clung to her brother's arm.

"**Well . . . it's not going to hurt so ok.**" Rai said to Reika.

Miku dropped her mouths in shock. Ryn then chuckled. "**And what was that about why I shouldn't be clingy to Ryu?**" Ryn asked.

"**Shut up.**" Miku growled.

Ryu had been feeling something whacking his feet for a while. He turned to his back to see his dog tail whipping him as it wagged. "WHO THE HELL PUT THIS ON ME! And who the heck put those stuff on Ryn!"

"Eh?" Ryn checked the top of her head and noticed Cat Ears on her head. She then turned around to see her cat tail. Ryn then took off her Cat Ears since it was just a Cat Ear band. "WHO SNUCK A TAIL UP MY SKIRT!" Ryn screamed.

Ryu then turned to Ojii-chan and noticed Ojii-chan shuffling stuff around in the trunk. "YOU!" Ryu shouted. "You did that!"

"Well of course." Ojii-chan said. "I mean you two look so much like a cat and dog in love really. Kind of odd." Ojii-chan said.

"D-d-dog!?" Ryu checked his head and found dog ears. "ARGH!" Then he turned to Ryn. "Let me borrow your cat ears and tail." Ryn threw the cat ears and tail to Ryu. Ryu placed them on. Then Ryu went up to Ojii-chan and scratched Ojii-chan's face.

"Ow." Ojii-chan calmly said, then went back to shuffling around in his trunk.

"Wow, these people are odd." Michael said as Ryu took off his (Ryu) cat ears and tail and threw the dog and cat items at Ojii-chan.

"You'll get used to it eventually." Immortal Ryn said to Michael.

"But you know." Karen said as she came towards every one else. "We don't have costumes."

"Well we could just go buy some." Ryu said. "The stores are still open I think."

"Like hell I'm going to spend money for a costume that I'm only going to use for one day." Kousuke said.

"Well there is that." Ryu said.

"If only we had our Cosplay wardrobe here." Karen said.

"Yeah, there were a bunch of costumes in that wardrobe." Ryn said.

Then Ojii-chan turned the trunk around and it turned out . . . that the trunk was their Cosplay Wardrobe! The trunk was a freaking portable wardrobe! Everyone just stared at the trunk with widened eyes of astonishment.

Lee just came in and looked at the wardrobe. He whistled. "Awesome." He said giving two thumbs up.

Everyone now stared at Ojii-chan. "What?" Ojii-chan asked.

"Why do you have a (illogical) portable wardrobe with you?" Ryu asked.

"I'm an inventor, I invent stuff." Ojii-chan said. "This is mine."

"Yeah right." Ryu snarled, making Ojii-chan jump back in shock that his own foster grandson didn't believe him. "Now tell us why you have it with you!"

"**Well I thought that we might do a Koden Cosplay here.**" Ojii-chan said.

"THIS IS NOT THE FIC WE COME FROM!" Ryu, Ryn, Rai, Lee, Karen, Miku, and Kousuke shouted at Ojii-chan. "THIS IS A SPECIAL FIC!"

"Wow, unison scream." Mick and Rick said.

"Wow, unison twins." Dragon Ryu and Immortal Ryn said.

"Wow, unison couple." Michael and Carol said.

"Wow, unison married pair." Reika said to finally end the chain.

"Well at least I have some costumes for you guys." Ojii-chan whined.

"Fine, fine." Ryu said. "We'll take this coincidence and pretend that it never happened that there was a coincidence and instead in the record we brought our own costumes."

"I rather not." Rai said.

"Yeah, you're right." Ryu said.

Mick and Rick checked the wardrobe out. "DANG!?" The two shouted.

"These costumes are cool!" Rick shouted.

"Forget what we were going to dress up as." Mick said.

"CAN WE WEAR SOMETHING FROM THIS WARDROBE!?" Rick and Mick asked Ojii-chan.

"Yeah, sure." Ojii-chan said. "Whatever."

- -

Everyone took a costume and dressed up. Rai and Reika were cat people, though it was kind of odd looking the costumes. Rai wore a sleeve-less black top and black pants along with black armbands. Reika wore a skimpy white tight outfit which was sleeveless as well. Her costume however had gloves and boots. She got close to her brother and meowed. "This is kind of cute I guess." Rai said.

Lee wore a white Chinese top and black pants. He had black nunchakus with him. "OOH HWA!" Lee made battle cries while swinging his nunchakus. "HOO HOO WAH!"

"**Who are you supposed to be.**" Rai asked.

"**A famous movie actor Bruce . . .**" Lee was about to say but was shoved away by Miku.

Miku wore a short skirted white kimono. It was tied by a red ribbon. She had purple lipstick on her lips. Miku had her hair tied in a small ponytail. She was supposed to be a Yuki Onna, a snow woman. "Meh I don't care if no one knows what I am, but this was a cute outfit."

Kousuke came out wearing a commando's outfit with military pants and ammunition belts on strapped on his shoulders. He had sunglasses on. "It's terminating time." Kousuke said, taking up a fake giant machine gun. Miku whacked Kousuke on the head.

"You're too scary." Miku said.

"It's Halloween, might as well be scary." Kousuke said.

Karen came out wearing a white outfit with Angel Wings on the back. It was . . . kind of skimpy to say the least. Part of her small cleavage was visible and her skirt was really short. Her midriff was visible as well. "This is really embarrassing." Karen blushed as she said it.

"Then why wear it?" Reika asked Karen.

"I don't know, Ryu's lookalike suggested it to me." Karen replied.

"Well he's a pervert if anything." Ryn said as she came out wearing her costume. She wore a brown skimpy archer's costume. It showed off her cleavage, legs, arms, and midriff just to say. She had on her back a red bow. "I don't know why that woman who looked like me suggested me to wear this." Ryn said.

"Weird." Rai said. "But it looks good on you." Rai commented.

Immortal Ryn was chuckling maniacally as she watched Ryn walk out. "Soon, you will go out and get a cold due to having your skin exposed." Immortal Ryn whispered.

"**I feel as if Ryn is taking this vengeance business the wrong way.**" Dragon Ryu said about Immortal Ryn.

Mick and Rick came out wearing identical outfits. Both of them wore capes over Musketeer Outfits. They even had feathered hats. Mick's was red while Rick's was blue. "WE HAVE COME!" The two shouted and held their fake rapiers up high.

"Looks good." Lee said in broken English to Mick and Rick.

"Man I love this costume." Mick said to Rick.

"Feels good too." Rick said.

Nick came out wearing a pumpkin costume. "AH HOW CUTE!" The girls squealed and ran up to Nick, kind of freaking the little guy out a little.

"Looks like Nick has a good costume." Carol said to Michael.

"Man, so young already and girls are already rushing to him." Michael said, but Carol lightly jabbed Michael.

Ojii-chan came out with a white suit and white top hat along with a white cane. "Let's go." Ojii-chan said.

"**He looks the same, only white.**" Lee said to Rai. Rai nodded.

"But where's Ryu-san?" Karen asked.

Then Ryu finally came out. He had a brown torn robe on. Under this robe was a white robe. A white of death. He carried on his back a black scythe. On his face was a golden mask with red lines indicating parts where the eyes can see from.

"WHOA!?" Everyone shouted as Ryu came out.

"What the hell are you supposed to be!?" Ojii-chan shouted.

"The main villain of this fic." Ryu replied.

Dragon Ryu asked Immortal Ryn what Ryu said and Immortal Ryn translated. "**HEY I WAS ****JUST JOKING!**" Dragon Ryu shouted.

"**Too late, I already dressed up.**" Ryu said pointing at Dragon Ryu. Ryu then rose up his mask and looked at Nick. "Ready to get some candy?" Ryu asked Nick. Nick nodded. "Ok then, the time to go trick or treating is almost here. Everyone, LET'S GO! **Minna, IKUSO!**"

"I have no idea what he just said." Mick said.

"But it sounded cool." Rick finished.

"Eh, I just said the same thing I said in English only in Japanese." Ryu explained.

- -

"Heh heh, well if we run into any poison candy we can just have Ryu over here smell for us." Michael joked referring to Dragon Ryu. This year Carol and Michael decided not to dress up since there were already so many people dressing up with them.

"**What?**" Dragon Ryu looked at Michael. "I speak no English good." Dragon Ryu said in broken English. Michael just chuckled and patted Dragon Ryu's back.

"**So we use this pail to gather candy?**" Lee asked referring to a pumpkin pail he had.

"**Yep.**" Ryu replied. "**Easy as that.**"

"**Weird.**" Rai said as he held his pail.

Ryu held Nick's hand. "Come on Nick, let's go to that house!" Ryu and Nick ran to the nearest house.

"Hey, we should stick together!" Rick and Mick shouted.

"Don't worry about it, he likes kids." Ryn said to Rick and Mick.

"Well you're really cute little sis." Rick said to Ryn as he thinks Ryn is Ryu's little sister. "How about coming with me then alone."

Ryn punched Rick. "I rather stay with Nii-chan." Ryn said.

"Dang, she's feisty." Rick said.

"She . . . seems to be in love with Ryu." Mick commented.

Rick stared at Mick like Mick was a weirdo. "I don't know you." Rick said.

"WHAT!? I didn't mean it like that!" Mick shouted.

- -

After a while, everyone got a good amount of candy. "**I got a rock.**" Lee mentioned.

"**I don't think that's a good thing.**" Karen remarked.

"So Nick, you get anything you like?" Ryu asked Nick. Nick looked at Ryu and nodded. "That's good." Ryu smiled.

"**Wow he and the kid have a good chemistry.**" Dragon Ryu said.

"**Kind of reminds you of him and you together right?**" Immortal Ryn asked Dragon Ryu.

"**Well kind of.**" Dragon Ryu said.

"Onii-chan, come on, stay with me." Ryn said to Ryu.

"I think you're kind of taking this a little too far." Ryu whispered to Ryn.

"**Now that has to remind you of something.**" Immortal Ryn said to Dragon Ryu.

"**What, me and you?**" Dragon Ryu replied.

"**I still do not want that girl near Ryunosuke-kun.**" Immortal Ryn mentioned.

"**Weird.**" Dragon Ryu said.

"I'm just here to be a pimp." Ojii-chan said twirling his cane around.

Of course, as the group were walking, some thing was lurking around. A creature of the shadows. Ryu perked his ears up after hearing a loud sound. Ryu turned his head.

"What is it Ryu-san?" Karen asked Ryu.

"It's nothing, probably the wind." Ryu said. The group continued walking. And then, Ryu finally noticed something amiss. Ryu saw a shadow move. Ryu stopped and everyone else stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong Ryu?" Carol asked Ryu.

Ryu watched the moving shadow creep towards the group. Ryu then made his move. He dashed from his spot, then use his black scythe's butt, which for reference, the rod is made of iron, smashed the ground.

"What are you doing Ryu?" Michael asked Ryu.

The shadow moved away from where Ryu hit. Ryu then turned to the others. "Everyone, BE CAREFUL!" Ryu shouted.

_"We've been spotted, attack!"_ A voice hissed. Then several shadow creatures jumped out.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Lee shouted in broken English.

The shadow that Ryu was attacking emerged from the ground and became one of those shadow creatures. The creatures all had skull like faces and had black bodies with silver armor. Each of them had a curved sword in hand. Ryu used the staff of his scythe to parry the sword of the shadow creature he was fighting.

Rick, Mick, Carol, and Michael wondered what was going on, but then one shadow creature almost sliced Michael had Dragon Ryu not kicked that shadow creature away, but not before making a cut on Michael's shirt. Rick, Mick, Carol, and Michael screamed. "NICK!" Carol screamed and held onto her child.

Rai elbowed a shadow creature, then grabbed onto his sister to dodge another creature. Rai then smashed the head of the shadow creature with a fist. Then Rai jabbed the black part of the creatures, but his fist passed through the black part. The black part was like made of ooze. "GAH!" Rai screamed as the ooze constricted over his hand.

"AH CHA!" Lee karate chopped the neck of the creature constricting Rai. "**You ok Kaicho?**"

"**Yeah, just fine.**" Rai said.

Lee looked over to Ryu. "**OI! Leader, can we use our powers right now!**" Lee asked Ryu.

"**I don't care what you guys do, LET LOOSE AND PROTECT EVERYONE!**" Ryu shouted.

"**YOSHA!**" Lee shouted. "HERE WE GO!" Lee then froze two shadow creatures by jabbing them. Lee stole a sword from one and threw the other to Rai. "**Here Kaicho!**"

"Thank you very much." Rai said with a Japanese Accent. Rai then slashed two shadow creatures. "Reika, follow me!"

"Mommy, I'm scared." Nick cried.

"Don't be scared, Mommy and Daddy are here." Carol said to Nick, but a shadow creature was about to strike them. Carol screamed.

"ORYAH!" Ryu threw his scythe towards that shadow creature and smacked the creature away. Ryu ran to his scythe and ripped the fake blade off. "Why are these creatures here!?" Ryu shouted.

Rick looked at Mick. "Dude, Ryu is really brave." Rick said.

"WE MUST HELP!" Mick shouted.

"CHARGE!" The two shouted and stood up. Then Karen ran over and pushed the two down.

"Don't get up!" Karen shouted. Karen kicked a shadow creature away. "You two want to get killed!?"

"Don't do anything stupid you two!" Ryu shouted to Rick and Mick. "This is way beyond your league!" Ryu smashed a creature down. Then Ryu spun the rod around and whacked some creatures away.

Ryn jabbed a creature. She stole that creature's sword and threw it to Karen. Ryn and Miku then double teamed on a creature and smashed that creature's face. Then the two girls kicked another creature down. They stole swords from the fallen creatures.

After leaving Reika with the ones who couldn't fight, Rai elbowed a creature, then slashed another. Rai then charged green electricity into his hand. Rai punched a creature, then elbowed another, then another fist, then a palm, then one final knee. Rai stood still, then snapped his fingers. The creatures around him were zapped by large amounts of green lightning.

"WHOA!?" Rick and Mick shouted. "That guy has super powers!"

Lee then slashed two creatures, freezing them in ice. "AH CHA!" Lee smashed the two frozen creatures to pieces with fists.

"THAT GUY TOO!?" The twins shouted.

Karen smashed the ground with her leg, which created a small Earthquake. She then slashed down the shaken creatures and then smashed the creatures into the ground.

"DUDE! SHE HAS POWERS TOO!" Rick and Mick screamed.

Ryn slashed two creatures, then pink tornadoes came out of nowhere and blew those creatures into the air. As they came down, Ryn slashed some creatures. Ryn used a diagonal slash on a creature, then a vertical slash. She then slashed the falling creatures away.

"WHAT THE!?" Rick and Mick shouted.

Miku jammed the blade edge of her sword into a creature. Miku brutally forced it into the creature and then sliced the same creature. She then stabbed a creature behind her. Miku then took her hands off her sword and pushed the creature. The creature fell down to the ground hard. Miku then noticed hordes of creatures charging at her. Miku held her hand up high, then snapped her fingers. Beams of light fell down from the sky striking the creatures down around and all over.

"I think they all have powers." Mick said to Rick.

Kousuke dumped his fake gun to the ground, then drew a sub machine gun. "Say hello to my little friend!" Kousuke shouted. Kousuke started firing, which incidentally used his ammo belt which was part of his costume.

"Ok, he probably has no powers but I never knew he was using real ammunition in his costume." Rick said.

Kousuke finally used up all his bullets after firing wildly with them. Kousuke then drew two pistols from holsters at the side of his pants. "I knew these would come in handy." Kousuke said. There were no bullets in the pistols, but Kousuke had another plan. Kousuke held his pistols still and orange energy swirled around the front of the guns. Kousuke aimed at the creatures and fired large orange orbs at the creatures, demolishing them.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mick and Rick shouted.

"It's official, they all have super powers." Rick said.

"You think!" Mick shouted. "But why isn't Ryu using his!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T GOT ANY!" Ryu shouted smashing a grunt to the ground. Ryu stomped on the grunt, disabling it.

"O . . . k." Rick said.

"Well that old man doesn't have powers." Mick said as Ojii-chan was whacking the creatures with the cane.

"Well he's old, no on really cares." Rick said.

Dragon Ryu blew a fire breath which burned the creatures away. He then tried firing flames from his hand but the fire stream arced and almost singed Lee but ended up burning some of Lee's frozen opponents. "**Dang hand.**" Dragon Ryu said. "**I can never get it to fire straight.**" Then Dragon Ryu stomped on a creature. "**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!**" Dragon Ryu shouted as he stomped the creature rapidly. A creature was about to slash Dragon Ryu from behind, but red dragon wings emerged from Dragon Ryu's back. "**I may be immortal but cutting me still hurts you know!**" Dragon Ryu whined and his wings whacked the shadow creature away.

"Ryn . . . what is going on?" Carol asked Immortal Ryn who was fending off nearby shadow creatures.

"I . . . this was supposed to be a secret to humans." Immortal Ryn said to Carol. "Me and Ryu dear are . . ."

"Of course they must keep secrets." Michael said to Carol. "With great power comes great responsibility. If they told us we would be in danger but now that we are in danger the secrets are out."

"Is that true?" Carol asked Immortal Ryn.

Immortal Ryn just stared at Michael with a blank look, but then turned to Carol. "Sure, let's go with that." Immortal Ryn said. Pink feathered wings then emerged from her back and she blew the shadow creatures away. "Though I never knew Ryunosuke was so strong and brave." Immortal Ryn cooed.

"HAH!" Ryu shouted and smashed the final creature with the rod. "That's all of them."

"Why did they attack us all of a sudden?" Rai asked.

"Who knows." Ryu said panting. Then a red gem flew from Ryu's pocket. This gem was round. This is known as . . . the Koden Gem. The Red Koden Gem flew up to Ryu's face. This indicated danger. "WATCH OUT!" Ryu shouted, but a shockwave came towards all the fighters.

The fighters were all knocked down. Then another shadow creature, this one wearing gold armor instead, emerged. He had a giant sword in hand. "Well, I knew you people would cause trouble for us, but I didn't know you were all this strong" He said. "Time to die." He readied his sword.

"Damn it all." Ryu growled. Ryu stood up and so did Ryn, Rai, Karen, Lee, Miku, and Kousuke. "Rick, Mick. You must know, I'm engaged in a battle between light and darkness." Ryu then raised his sleeves, revealing a glove like device with a red brace on the glove. "I am a warrior." Ryu said. "And so are the rest of us!"

Ryn took out similar pink gloves and placed them on her hands. Rai, Lee, and Karen all revealed that they had green, blue, and yellow braces on their wrists respectively. Miku and Kousuke took out silver and gold cellphone like devices respectively.

"**Minna!**" Ryu shouted.

"RELEASE!" All seven shouted after inserting colored gems that corresponded with the colors into the items. "**Legend of the Beast!**" Ryu and Ryn pushed their gems into the brace transferring energy into each glove. Rai, Lee, and Karen spun the gem on their brace. "**KODEN HENSHIN!**" The seven shouted. Ryu and Ryn punched the air. Fire and Wind surrounded the two of them. Rai, Lee, and Karen held their hands up high. Lighting crashed down on the three while a wave of water and slabs of rock crashed as well. Miku and Kousuke thrust their phones out. Light and solar flares surrounded the two.

The elements scattered, revealing seven colored warriors. Gold, Silver, Pink, Red, Yellow, Green, Blue.

The red warrior, Ryu, held his hand up high. "The Elemental Powers of the Kodenjyus is forever the Emblem of Justice!" Ryu shouted.

"Elemental Sentai!" All warriors shouted. "KODENRANGER!"

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Mick and Rick shouted. "Costumed Heroes! FOR REAL!?"

"Everyone, scatter!" Ryu shouted. Lee knew what that meant at least. Everyone jumped into the air.

Ryu came down on the gold creature while holding a red rod in hand. "HAH!" Ryu slammed the rod into the creature. The creature parried, but Ryn then drew the same rod from her sidearms and smashed the creature on the gut.

Rai and Lee drew the gun at their holsters and fired at the creature. Karen drew her gun and switched the gun to a sword mode. Ryn rolled away and Karen slashed the creature.

Miku and Kousuke jumped into the air and used the fins at the side of their arms to cut the creature.

Ryn, Rai, Karen, Lee, Miku, and Kousuke then held their hands together. Ryu jumped on their hands high into the air.

"SUPER KODENJYU OUGI!" Ryu shouted. "Hyper Blazing Break!" A red dragon mecha appeared behind Ryu in a red projection.

"**Ryunosuke . . . he's . . . really Kodenred!?**" Dragon Ryu exclaimed.

"**He's really become an Aka senshi.**" Immortal Ryn said.

Dragon Ryu grinned. "**It's no wonder he had so many friends.**" Dragon Ryu said.

"HAH!" The red dragon blew a fire breath at Ryu which launched Ryu forward. Ryu used a blazing flying side kick on the monster.

The monster flew backwards, but the rangers weren't done yet.

They drew their sidearms for those that could. Ryu and Ryn held their hands at front while Rai, Lee, and Karen aimed their guns at the monster. Miku and Kousuke charged energy into their hands which corresponded to the colors of their suits.

Ryu and Ryn charged red and pink energy in front of them respectively. "Elemental Climax Bomber!" The seven warriors shouted.

Ryu and Ryn used their rods to push the energy they formed from their hands forward. Rai, Lee, and Karen fired green, blue, and yellow energy spheres respectively. Miku and Kousuke fired their energy through their hands.

The energy combined and smashed into the monster. But the monster was only just a decoy. That was why it was beaten without a sweat. A more sinister being was in the background.

"Wow, I never knew humans could be so strong." Someone said, the someone from the last chapter who is the main villain of this fic.

"WHOSE THERE!" Ryu shouted.

"Oh, just someone." The villain said. He snapped his fingers, then black lightning rained on Ryu and the other rangers.

"AHH!" The seven rangers screamed and fell to the ground.

"YOU!" Ryu shouted, but then Nick came up to Ryu and kicked Ryu hard. Ryu ended up rolling on the ground. "What, NICK!?"

Nick's eyes looked like they were brainwashed. Nick had an emotionless look on his face and he walked towards the villain who stood on the ground. More kids came over all with the same brainless expression.

"NICK!" Carol screamed as she saw her child with this stranger.

"What are you doing with the kids!?" Ryu shouted.

"Kids are so easy to manipulate, they also have this delicious light that will allow us to be reborn." The villain said.

"What?"

"In order for destruction, lives will be sacrificed." The villain said. "I will sacrifice this great innocence for my plans to come into fruition!"

"You're insane!" Rai shouted.

"Oh, am I!?" The villain then laughed maniacally loudly and the sky turned red. "DO YOU SEE THAT! THE NIGHT OF DESTRUCTION HAS ALREADY BEGUN!"

"WHAT THE!?" Everyone shouted as the sky turned red. The moon became blood red. Clouds stopped moving. Clocks all over even digital watches stopped moving. Time was not still, but the hour was still the same. Halloween has become eternal.

"STRIKE THEM DOWN, DEATH LIGHTNING!" The villain chanted. Black Lightning rained from the sky.

Dragon Ryu extended his wings out as far as he could to cover up the mortals that couldn't be protected. The Rangers all got struck down by the lightning.

"AHH!" The rangers screamed and each fell to the floor. Their suits dematerialized and each one was wounded badly.

"DO YOU SEE, NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

"No." Ryu said. His suit remained on his body. "I don't know what you are planning, but evil cannot win!" Ryu dashed towards the villain. Ryu pushed a button on his gloves. Two Chinese Jians emerged from the brace of his gloves. Ryu was about to cut the villain, but the kids got in his way, specifically, Nick who was at the front.

"Do you really want to attack?" The villain maniacally asked. Ryu stopped, but that didn't stop the villain. The villain held out his hand and fired black lightning at Ryu. Ryu was zapped.

"WAH!" Ryu screamed. The lightning wrapped around Ryu and lifted Ryu off the ground. Then the lightning pulled Ryu forward. Ryu's suit dematerialized. Ryu kept screaming.

"RYU!" Everyone shouted.

"RYUNOSUKE!" Dragon Ryu and Immortal Ryn screamed.

Ryu's piercing screams were really loud. "Hm, you're quite tough to survive, but can you live any longer!" The villain put in more energy, zapping Ryu to no end.

Eventually Ryu's hand dropped. He became motionless.

"RYU!" Ryn screamed.

Then Ryu opened his eyes. "You dare lay your filthy lightning on me." Ryu growled, but not in a tone that was his voice. Ryu's eyes were red. Then the lightning dispersed.

"What?" The villain exclaimed.

"You are a hundred years too early to hit me with such a move." Ryu growled, then flames emerged around him. "Die." Ryu charged flames in front of him.

"HE DOES HAVE POWERS!" Rick and Mick shouted.

"Oh no, he's in Rekka mode." Rai said.

"He's going to hurt the kids!" Miku and Karen shouted.

"RYU STOP!" Ryn cried out.

_SHIT!_ Ryu thought. He growled, then regain control over his body. "FINE THEN!" Ryu shouted. "HAH!" Ryu then threw fire streams at the villain and only the villain, pushing the villain back.

The villain pulled out a scythe from thin air and fanned the flames away. The flames hit Ryu and launched Ryu back. Ryu fell down and his eyes regain his normal color.

"Whatever, I have what I need already." The villain said. "It is time I make my leave." He bowed. "Happy Halloween to you all, it will be your last." He then flapped his robes and the kids disappeared alongside him.

"Nick." Carol cried. "He took Nick!" She then bawled in to her husband's arms.

"SHIT!" Ryu growled and got off his back. "Damn it! What the hell is going on!?"

Rick looked at Mick. "I'm scared Mick." Rick said.

"I'm scared Rick." Mick said.

"HOLD ME!" Mick and Rick hugged each other.

- -

That ends this chapter. The plot thickens, and as it turns out, this story does have a plot! Please enjoy and review this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Super Sentai but I do own these characters. This fic contains spoilers for Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers.**

**"DAMN IT!" Ryu shouted and slammed the wall of the house. They were all back in the house save for Nick who was captured. "What happened out there!" Everyone but Ryu and Ojii-chan was wearing their regular clothes.**

**"Why did we get attacked like that?" Miku asked. "It just happened so randomly.**

**"I believe I know." Ojii-chan said. "There has always been tales about Halloween being the night of darkness where creatures of the night brought upon destruction. These monsters . . . they may have been the ones who the stories are based on."**

**"Are you serious!" Rai exclaimed.**

**"Well why do you think Halloween has a lot of ghosts and monster decorations and stuff?" Ojii-chan asked.**

**"My baby is gone." Carol cried. "He's gone. What am I going to do Ryn, tell me." Carol consoled with Immortal Ryn.**

**"I really don't know Carol." Immortal Ryn unfortunately said. Carol went back to crying.**

**Ryu growled, then he stood up. "Ryu-san, what are you doing?" Karen asked Ryu.**

**Ryu turned his back on everyone, then he took off his top, everything.**

**"EEP!" Ryn, Miku, Karen, and Reika all covered their eyes, though for some reason they all peeked through their fingers.**

**Ryu then took the dress shirt that he wore before he wore his costume and placed the dress shirt on. He buttoned his shirt. He then placed on his blazer. One final step was to tie his red tie on. He wrapped his tie on calmly, then tied the tie neatly. He turned to face everyone. "I'm going to save him." Ryu said.**

**"Why did you put on your School Uniform?" Rick and Mick asked Ryu.**

**"This is my battle outfit." Ryu replied. "It's what I wear in most of my fights."**

**"You're going to fight!" Michael exclaimed.**

**"No choice." Ryu said. "Monsters need to be dealt with or else." Ryu said.**

**Dragon Ryu read Ryu's thoughts through his (Ryu) face. Dragon Ryu came up to Ryu. "Hey, you're . . . you're not really serious about this are you?**" Dragon Ryu asked. "**I mean, I can help you know.**"

"**Sorry Uncle Strange Man-san, being immortal is not going to help.**" Ryu said to Dragon Ryu.

"**Hey I'm not that weak.**" Dragon Ryu hissed into Ryu's ears.

"**I know you're not.**" Ryu said politely, something that he hadn't done to Dragon Ryu ever since the start of this story. This really surprised Dragon Ryu. "**But this is going to take a lot more than you and Ryn-nee to fix.**"

"**Hey why are you acting so different than the start of the story?**" Dragon Ryu asked Ryu.

"**This is a special fic, my character is over exaggerated in fics like these, but right now this situation is serious, I have to act like my normal self.**" Ryu explained.

"**It makes some sense.**" Dragon Ryu remarked.

"Hey, if you're going to go, then we'll help!" Rick and Mick exclaimed at Ryu.

Ryu just stared at the two. "WHAT!" Ryu shouted. "Y-y-y-you can't help me!"

"Why not?" Rick and Mick asked.

"Well for one, you two aren't really that great of fighters." Ryu bluntly said.

"Well Nick's our cousin!" Rick and Mick shouted. "We have to do something!"

"Well . . ." Ryu looked at Dragon Ryu and at Kousuke. "**Hey you two, bring out any weapons you got.**"

Dragon Ryu took off his robe, which under he wore only brown pants, which caused Ryn, Karen, Miku, and Reika to cover their eyes. They didn't peek. Dragon Ryu shook his robe and dumped out a lot of melee weapons.

"HOLY SHIT!" Rick, Mick, and Michael shouted as Dragon Ryu dumped all those weapons out.

Kousuke found his trench coat and took out a lot of guns from the coat. Machine guns, sub machine guns, pistols, rifles, sniper rifles, you name it.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Rick, Mick, and Michael shouted. "THIS DEFIES PHYSICS IN WAYS MORE THAN ONE!"

"Well, pick your weapon." Ryu said. "I won't responsible for you two if you two die so pick something to defend yourself."

"WHAT!" Rick and Mick shouted together. "You're not going to protect us?"

"That is why I said you two shouldn't come." Ryu scoffed. "Well if you're going to come pick your weapons . . . WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Ryu shouted after seeing Rick reach for a weapon.

"What, you said 'pick your weapon'." Rick said.

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU TWO HAD THE GUTS TO DO SO!" Ryu shouted loudly. He sighed. "Fine, fine, do whatever you want."

Rick picked up a giant war hammer from Dragon Ryu's pile. "This looks tough." He tried to lift it. "RAH!" It didn't budge. "Rah?" It didn't budge again. "Um . . . maybe not." Rick left the hammer alone.

Mick closed his eyes. "I shall now pick my weapon." He went over to Kousuke's pile and felt around for a weapon. He finally picked one. "This feels good." Mick said. He then opened his eyes. "I GOT IT!" Then accidentally fired the gun. "Eh?"

The bullet hit a wall. Kousuke stared at the bullet, then at the gun. "Thanks a lot smart one, you just used up the only bullet in that musket, a collector's item to be exact!" Kousuke sarcastically said to Mick.

"Scary." Mick shivered.

"I'll just stick with this weapon." Rick picked up a rod. "At least I have something to whack things with."

"Yeah me too." Mick also picked up a rod. "This looks good."

"Good, I expect you to kill some things with that." Ryu said.

"Eh?" Rick and Mick stared at Ryu with confusion. "How is a stick going to kill?"

"A ROD is a very dangerous weapons, it can cause suffering without actually killing the opponent, torturing them to no ends. And when you hit the right parts . . . the enemy WILL die!" Ryu said with a sinister look on his face.

"Whoa, even scarier." Rick and Mick hugged each other.

"Now you just need to figure out where that guy and the kids are." Ryn said.

Then there was a loud sound outside. "What the!" Ryu shouted. Everyone rushed outside to see a giant black sword the size of plummeting from the sky. The giant sword stabbed into the ground near the city.

"**I think that giant sword seems awfully suspicious.**" Lee said pointing at the sword.

"**Well it's a clue.**" Ryu said shrugging. Then everyone watched as the hilt of the giant black sword released then all of a sudden, everyone noticed kids walking towards the giant sword.

"They're gathering more kids!" Rick shouted.

"Those fiends!" Mick continued.

"Damn." Ryu grunted. "They intend to sacrifice these kids." Ryu turned to his friends. "**Rai, Lee, Karen, Ryn, Miku, stop those kids!**"

"**YOSHA!**" Lee shouted.

"Stay here Reika." Rai said to his sister. Reika nodded, then Rai and Lee took off going towards the left.

Ryn looked at Ryu. "Be careful." Ryn said. Then Ryn, Karen, and Miku took the right.

"**Kousuke-san, get rid of any annoyances that may bother them. Snipe them if possible.**" Ryu said.

"**Easily done.**" Kousuke said putting on his trench coat and pulling out a sniper rifle, surprising Rick and Mick. Kousuke ran and hid himself. But where he hid himself it was even unknown to the people who actually saw him hide.

"**Uncle Strange Man-san, Ryn-nee, do whatever you can to help.**" Ryu said to Dragon Ryu and Immortal Ryn.

Dragon Ryu nodded and ran off. Immortal Ryn stayed with Ryu for a bit. She started crying. "Now you be careful now Ryunosuke." Immortal Ryn sobbed. "Mama will be really sad if you die." She whimpered.

Ryu smiled. "Yeah, I will." Ryu said. "I won't die that easily." Immortal Ryn then followed Dragon Ryu. Ryu took one last glance at the giant sword. "Time to go." Ryu then dashed towards the sword.

"HEY WAIT FOR US!" Rick and Mick shouted and ran after Ryu.

"Be careful!" Carol and Michael said to their nephews and Ryu.

Ojii-chan just stood there, holding his cane. "Why was I left out of this plan?" Ojii-chan wondered.

Ryu ran towards the giant sword in super sonic speed. Rick and Mick were astonished as to how behind they were compared to Ryu. "Dang he's fast!" Rick and Mick shouted. Eventually the two stopped.

"Hey, want to run back and get the car?" Rick asked Mick.

"Yeah sure." Mick said. The two turned around, and dropped their mouths in shock.

"How far did we run again?" Rick asked Mick.

"I don't know." Mick replied to Rick. The two ran really far from home. "Want to take a taxi?"

"Yeah." Rick nodded. They got to the nearest taxi they could find.

"TO THE BIGASS SWORD STICKING OUT OF THE GROUND!" Rick and Mick shouted in unison.

The driver sighed. "Kids these days, so reckless and idiotic." The driver said and started driving towards the giant sword.

"You got money?" Rick asked Mick. Mick let out a big gag.

"I thought you did." Mick whispered. Rick let out his own big gag.

"What do we do?" Rick and Mick asked each other. "He's started driving . . . OH NOES!"

Ryu reached the giant sword and noticed a lot of kids outside. All these kids had blank expressions on their faces and they all looked up at the hilt of the sword. Ryu found Nick and ran up to Nick. "OI NICK!" Ryu shouted. "Wake up! Nick!" Ryu shook Nick up, but Nick's expression didn't change. "Shoot." Ryu looked at the hilt. "This sword is controlling them somehow." Ryu then tried to figure out a plan to destroy the sword.

"RYU!" Rick and Mick shouted as they ran from the taxi driver.

Ryu turned around. His face shirked in surprise. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!"

"RYU! YOU LEFT US ALONE!"

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD COME!" Ryu shouted. Then Ryu noticed the angry Taxi Driver behind the twins.

"PAY UP YOU TWO!" The driver shouted.

Rick and Mick hid behind Ryu. The driver reached Ryu. "What's the problem?" Ryu asked.

"Those two got a ride and didn't pay!" The driver shouted.

Ryu reached into his pocket and pulled out a fifty dollar bill. Ryu threw the money at the driver. "HERE! Keep the change!" The driver checked to see if the money was legitimate.

"Sweet." The driver said.

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Ryu shouted.

"Geez, bossy much are we." The driver turned around to face a shadow creature. "What? Dressing up much are we?" The driver tried to take off the head of the skeleton like shadow creatures, but the driver ended up detaching the head from the body of the creature. The driver screamed.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Ryu shouted.

The driver panicked and ran back to his taxi and drove off.

"HEY YOU FORGOT THESE TWO!" Ryu shouted referring to the twins.

"That's mean." Mick said.

"We want to help." Rick whined.

"Well you won't be able to help if you're dead!" Ryu shouted. The shadow creature dashed at Ryu and struck at Ryu and friends, making sure not to hurt the kids.

Ryu ducked and pushed Rick and Mick down. Then Ryu got back up and double punched the creature away. Ryu dashed towards the creature, but then more shadow creatures emerged. "Che." Ryu grunted. "Surrounded."

"ARGH!" Rick and Mick took their rods in hand and ran towards the monsters and whacked one. But it didn't do any good.

"You know, maybe we should stop helping Ryu and just leave everything to him." Rick said to Mick.

"YOU THINK!" Ryu shouted sarcastically and kicked the shadow creature the twins whacked.

"I was kind of going to say that." Mick mentioned. Rick and Mick hid behind Ryu and held their sticks in front of them.

"You two just stay behind me." Ryu said then kicked up a long branch which was lying on the ground into his hands. "RAH!" Ryu charged forwards and Rick and Mick all cried as they ran with Ryu while flailing their rods around. Rick and Mick were just whacking the air while Ryu was brutally smashing the shadow creatures away.

Ryu finally reached the last one. "That's the last of them." Ryu said smiling. Then the main villain the master of the shadow creatures jumped from the sky and tried to smash Ryu with a scythe. Ryu jumped backwards and pushed Rick and Mick so as to launch them backwards.

"You again." The master said. "Do you really intend to stop me?"

"WELL OF COURSE DUMBASS!" Ryu shouted. "Why else would I be here!"

"Well of course I never thought a mere human would dare defy me." The master said. "Over the years I've taken so many children and no one ever defied me."

"Well I'm not going to let you take any more children." Ryu said.

"Hm, do you not fear me? The one who has inspired so many scary stories such as . . . the bogeyman."

"HE'S THE BOGEYMAN!" Rick and Mick shouted.

"Well he is based on me." The master said. "DIE!" The master swung his scythe at Ryu.

Ryu's stick was chopped in half. Ryu grunted. The master was about to slice Ryu by slashing upwards with the scythe.

In a last ditch effort, Ryu pushed the button under the first button of his brace. A katana emerged from his gloves. This Katana had a fancy sheath and a red handle. Ryu grabbed the sheath and unsheathed the sword. Ryu parried the scythe.

"A KATANA FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!" Rick and Mick were shocked by the sword.

The master gasped upon seeing the Katana. "That Katana . . . why do you have it!"

Ryu pushed the Master away then slid across the floor. Ryu held onto the ground so as to not slide any further.

"That Katana, it's the same Katana as that person from a long time ago!" The Master shouted to himself. He realized something about Ryu. "You . . . you have the same determined eyes as that person!" He started to visualize Ryu as someone else. This someone looked exactly like Ryu, only with a grin. That image flashed in the master's eyes. "Ryuuji Hinote . . ." The name shall be familiar to some of you. "You're the son of that wretched boy!" The master charged at Ryu.

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about!" Ryu dashed towards the master.

The master smashed the ground. "HELL ERUPTION!" The ground cracked and flames came out of the crater.

"Raging Flame Crescent Slash!(**Rekka Wangetsu Zan)**" Ryu shouted and slashed the air multiple times, firing harmless crescent slashes that blew away the flames.

"Who the hell are you!" The master shouted.

"My name is Ryunosuke Rekka!" Ryu shouted. "I won't lose!" Ryu charged towards the master and started slashing.

_He doesn't have the same last name._ The master thought. "Tell me boy, where did you get that Katana?"

"It's a sword of a great friend of mine!" Ryu shouted. Ryu kept slashing at the master. The master then swung and Ryu parried the scythe by putting the blade of the Katana under the blade of the scythe. "TOO SLOW!"

"Too naïve!" The master shouted and pulled out another scythe and swung at Ryu's unprotected side.

"RYU!" Rick and Mick shouted.

Ryu pushed the first button on his brace. A Chinese Jian emerged from his gloves and Ryu grabbed the sword with his left hand. Ryu parried the second scythe.

"I'm better with two swords anyway!" Ryu shouted. Ryu pushed the scythes away. Ryu held his two swords in a ready pose.

"Heh, like I'll lose to a human like you." The master shouted. Then ghostly apparitions appeared from the kids. These apparitions made their way to the master. "HAHAHA!"

Nick fell to the ground. "NICK!" Rick and Mick shouted and crawled to their cousin.

"You . . . what are you doing!" Ryu demanded.

"I'm taking their souls." The master replied. "I mean after all, the light in their souls is so delicious! It's savoring! And it will give me power!"

"STOP!" Rai shouted as he and Rai tried to get the kids to stop getting near the sword. Then the same apparitions came from their bodies. "What's going on!"

"**KAICHO!**" Lee shouted and watched as the apparitions flew to the sword.

Then a golden armored shadow creature emerged to kill Lee and Rai. It swung its giant sword.

Lee and Rai jumped away. "Looks like we have ourselves a fight." Rai said.

"**Heh, let's rip this guy to shreds.**" Lee said confidently rubbing his nose like a certain martial artist.

On the girl's end, the kids were all falling left and right. "What's wrong with them!" Ryn exclaimed.

"They're not breathing!" Karen whimpered

"It's that sword!" Miku exclaimed. Then she ducked as her Silver Gem reacted and flew in front of her. She was able to dodge a giant sword from a golden armored shadow creature. "Looks like we got company." She said.

Kousuke thought was supposed to be helping every one else, had to deal with his own problems. "Why are there so many shadow creatures!" He shouted as he shot the creatures down.

Then Dragon Ryu and Immortal Ryn flew over and blew flames and wind to destroyed the creatures. "**Need help?**" Dragon Ryu asked.

"Well I could use some." Kousuke said.

"Huh?" Dragon Ryu said then Immortal Ryn translated Kousuke's word for Dragon Ryu.

"RAH!" Ryu swung at the master, then the master jumped back. The master threw his two scythes at Ryu. Ryu blocked one scythe, but the other was able to cut his arm. "GAH!" Ryu screamed as he held onto his arm.

"NOW YOU DIE!" The master threw dark lightning at Ryu. Ryu tried to parry with his left sword, but that only made the lightning worse and broke his arm from the shoulder.

Ryu screamed loudly as his left arm became useless.

"Hah, you're too weak!" The master shouted and dashed at Ryu. The master caught both of his scythes as they flew back to him.

Rick and Mick watched in horror as Ryu was about to cut down. "We may be useless." Rick said.

"But there is something we can do." Mick said.

"WE CAN GIVE OUR OWN LIVES TO SAVE RYU!" The two shouted and shouted their final battle cries and dashed to shield Ryu.

Ryu watched as the twins stood in front of them. "YOU IDIOTS!" Ryu shouted.

The master was about to cut down the twins. The twins would hope that at least Ryu would run so that their sacrifice would not be for naught. They gave one final whimper, then . . .

_"The flames of heaven are bestowed upon me to purify all evil." _Ryu started chanting. _"Strike down my enemies, Heavens' Meteor!" _Ryu held his Katana up high.

The dragon projection that propelled Ryu as Kodenred appeared and fired a fire breath at the sky. Flames surrounded the sky.

"What?" The master stopped and looked at the sky. Rick and Mick looked too.

Meteors came down. Rick and Mick screamed as a meteor headed for them, but that meteor changed course and slammed into the master.

"Don't be afraid, they won't hurt you!" Ryu shouted.

Kodengreen and Kodenblue fended off the golden armored shadow creature as best they could. The creature slammed on the ground and made a crater. "Dang that's strong." Rai said.

"AH WAH!" Lee shouted a battle cry and tried to kick the creature, but was grabbed by his leg. The creature threw Lee away. "GAH!"

Kodengreen and Kodenblue were having trouble with the monster, then a meteor came down on the monster, saving Kodengreen and Kodenblue. Kodengreen and Kodenblue's suit dematerialized. Rai and Lee looked at the sky and watched as meteors bombarded the sky.

Kodenpink, Kodenyellow, and Kodensilver all tried to kick the golden armored shadow creature, but the creature shook it off and slammed the three girls away.

Miku snapped her fingers and large beams of light fell from the sky to strike the creature, but the creature dashed at Miku and sliced Miku. The Kodensilver suit protected Miku however.

Karen slashed the monster with her gun's sword mode. But the monster shook off the slash and smashed Karen away.

Ryn pushed a button on her changer's brace and a double sided bladed bow emerged. Ryn pulled back on the energy string and fired an energy bolt. The monster reflected the bolt back at Ryn.

Then a meteor fell on the monster, crushing it into bits.

Ryn, Karen, and Miku's suits dematerialized and they watched as the meteors fell from the sky.

Kousuke, Dragon Ryu, and Immortal Ryn fended off the shadow creatures, then meteors fell down on the creatures destroying them. "Wow." Kousuke said. The three watched as the meteors fell down the sky.

"HAH!" Ryu shouted and the meteors fell down much more faster.

"This is . . . the same exact technique that that Ryuuji kid did!" The master shouted.

Then one big meteor smashed into the middle of the hilt of the giant sword.

The apparitions emerged from the body of the master and reentered the kids. "NO!"

He still had control of the kids, but that was about to end. Ryu's eyes glowed red. His arm somehow healed itself and Ryu grabbed his Chinese Jian again. Ryu held his two swords at ready. Ryu dashed towards the master. Ryu jumped and slashed at the master twice.

The master screamed as his robes came off. The master was human in appearance but he had horns on his head. He wore gold and black armor all over his body. He had short black hair and he had fangs which protruded out.

"DEMON!" Rick and Mick hugged each other.

"HAH!" Ryu stabbed his two swords into the master, right through the armor. The master grunted, and spat out black blood.

The kids were now free from the master's control. Some of the kids started crying because they didn't know where they were.

"NICK!" Rick and Mick shouted and ran to Nick.

"Cousin Ricky, cousin Micky . . . where am I?" Nick asked Rick and Mick.

The master screamed, then he took on a monstrous form, replacing his human like head with a demonic devil's head. "You . . . I'll kill you!" Two black wings emerged from his back.

"Try it!" Ryu shouted. His eyes turned red and ten flaming wings emerged from his back. The red Koden Gem flew into the brace of Ryu's changer and the gem gained two red wings. The two fighters flew high into the sky to continue the battle.

"THEY CAN FLY!" Rick and Mick exclaimed.

"Get the kids home, now!" Ryu shouted.

"Uh ok." Rick and Mick nodded.

Rai, Lee, Karen, Ryn, Miku, and Kousuke all met at the center of the city. "What do we do now?" Ryn asked.

"You think Ryu-san is ok?" Karen asked.

"I'm pretty sure he is." Rai said.

Then a large gray Ogre like creature emerged from the shadows with more golden armored shadow creatures.

"Die humans!" The creatures all shouted.

"Great, more monsters" Kousuke growled.

"Don't they ever learn." Miku scoffed.

"HEBI KOHA!" A voice shouted and a dark orb of energy fired at the monsters, demolishing some of the monsters to pieces.

The group turned around, and Kai was standing there.

"**KAI!**" Lee shouted.

Kai then dashed towards the nearest live shadow creatures and grabbed the creature's head. "**I don't know your language, but I'll gladly learn it!**" Kai shouted and zapped the creature's face. After the monster fell to the ground. Kai chuckled. "So how was that?" Kai said in perfect English. "Did you like that you weaklings!"

A whip came and whipped a shadow creature, then wrapped itself around the shadow creature. The whip belonged to Kyoko. The whip zapped the creature. "Well that's a little better." Kyoko said in perfect English, which came to her after zapping the creature.

A big guy wearing similar clothing to Kai started smashing at the monsters. He grabbed a shadow creatures head then zapped the creature. "I can talk English." He said in broken English. This guy is named Daisan, one of Kai's companions.

"EH!" Rai shouted. "When could he speak so quick!" Usually Daisan would speak in intervals . . . such . . . as . . . this. But right now Daisan was speaking English at a normal interval, though his English is not perfect compared to Kai and Kyoko's.

Kai looked at Lee. Then Kai grunted. "Here!" Kai grabbed Lee's face. Lee let out a yelp as he was shocked a little by Kai's hand.

"Hey what'd you do that for!" Lee shouted in perfect English.

"PERFECT ENGLISH!" Ryn, Karen, and Miku shouted in surprise.

"Hey, this is awesome!" Lee exclaimed.

"Don't think too much of it, it was just annoying hearing you speak Japanese while every one else was speaking English." Kai said.

"You were watching us the whole time!" Kousuke shouted.

"Quite frankly I didn't even know you people were here till I saw Ryunosuke Rekka running towards that sword." Kai said. "I'm not allying with you people, I'm here to destroy these guys." He looked at the shadow creatures and ogre. "Let me tell you something. Our Kage Power will not lost out to a bunch of small fry!"

"WHO YOU CALLING SMALL FRY!" The remaining shadow creatures shouted.

Then the master fell from the sky. Ryu slashed the master downwards and landed near the group.

"Kai!" Ryu shouted in surprise after taking notice of Kai.

"ARGH!" The master shouted. "If my plans are going to fail, then I'll just destroy you all!"

Everyone prepared for a transformation. "Kai . . . are you . . . helping us?" Ryu asked Kai.

"Don't think too much about it." Kai said. "I'm only doing this to destroy those guys."

"Well whatever." Ryu said. "Guys, WINGED KODEN HENSHIN!"

"OH!" The Kodenrangers shouted.

The order they stood in was Kyoko, Miku, Karen, Ryn, Ryu, Kai, Rai, Lee, Kousuke, and Daisan.

"RELEASE!" The Kodenrangers shouted and wings emerged from their Koden Gems as they stayed in their changers. "**WINGS OF LEGEND!** **Koden HENSHIN!**"

"Kage Gai Sou." Kai said as he held a hand in front of his face.

Everyone transformed. Kai, Kyoko, and Daisan into similarly armored Black, Magenta, and Orange respectively warriors.

The Kodenrangers had another transformation. Their helmets became modified, gauntlets and leg braces attached to the suits. It appeared as if a robe opened up under their waists and formed part of their suits. Colored wings emerged behind the Kodenrangers. Ten for Ryu, Eight for Ryn, Karen, Lee, Miku, and Kousuke, and six giant wings for Rai.

"The Blazing Soul is an Undying Flame, Blazing Kodenred!" Ryu announced.

"The Passionate Heart is an Unrelenting Wind, Storm Kodenpink!" Ryn announced.

"The Gentle Technique is a Sparking Ray, Thunder Kodengreen!" Rai announced.

"The Unshakable Body is a Splashing Wave, Aqua Kodenblue!" Lee announced.

"The Amazing Sense is a Shattering Nature, Gaia Kodenyellow!" Karen announced.

"The Shining Will is a Beautiful Light, Shining Kodensilver!" Miku announced.

"The Burning Ability is a Bursting Star, Burning Kodengold!" Kousuke announced.

"Power of a serpent, darkness of a serpent. The Dark Lord of the serpents. The one who shall rule over this world with a venomous fang. My name is Kurochi!" Kai announced.

"The warrior who fights for the one she loves, the one who will forever obediently serve her master, I am Baraotome!" Kyoko announced.

"Strength of the beasts, the strongman, the one who will crush the weak, Daikuma!" Daisan announced.

Ryu and Kai held their hands up high. "The True Emblem of the Kodenjyus is forever a mark of Justice!" Ryu announced.

"Darkness within, darkness unleash. The world will forever be in despair!" Kai announced.

"Light and Darkness will forever to exist together!" Ryu and Kai said in unison. "Unite together to become the greatest bond of power!"

"ELEMENTAL SENTAI KODENRANGERS!" The Kodenrangers announced while Kai and his companions all stayed silent.

"CHARGE!" The master shouted and charged at the ten warriors.

"Let's end this." Ryu said. He pushed the button on his changer and grabbed the two Chinese Jians that came out. He then merged them together to create a whole new sword. This sword was a giant and had a big red triangular blade.

Rai had a battle axe with a longer handle, Lee had gauntlets that served as both knuckle weapons and a gun, Karen had chakram with two blades at the end, Ryn had a longer double side bladed bow, Miku had big silver feather fans, and Kousuke had a spear with a spearhead that had a gun imbedded into the spear.

Lee's gauntlets attached to the blades of the axe of Rai. Ryn's bow attached to the top of the two combined weapons. Then Karen's Chakram attacked to the two sides of the bow. Miku's silver fans attached to the bottom of the axe's handle, then Kousuke's gun spear connected with the end of the axe's handle. Ryu's giant sword attached to the very top, creating a long big sword.

"I've had enough with you!" Ryu shouted. Ryn grabbed Ryu's right shoulder, then Karen grabbed Ryn's shoulder and then Miku grabbed Karen's. Rai grabbed Ryu's other shoulder, then Lee grabbed on to Rai and Kousuke grabbed onto Lee. Kai went behind Ryu and thrust Ryu's back with palms. Kyoko grabbed Kai's right shoulder while Daisan grabbed the other.

"Let me show you, the combined might of Light and Darkness!" Ryu declared.

"I won't lose to a bunch of kids!" The master shouted.

"I'm not a kid." Kousuke said.

"And we're almost adults!" The other Kodenrangers shouted.

"No comment." Kai and his two companions said.

"WINGED ELEMENTAL HI OUGI!" The ten warriors announced. "LEGENDARY ELEMENTAL DARKNESS SLASH!" Ryu's sword's red triangular blade extended into a beam like sword. Ryu swung down and the force of the slash gave some recoil, but with the combine might of the warriors holding him down, there was barely any push back. The wings of the Kodenrangers blazed out while the darkness of Kai, Kyoko, and Daisan flared out.

The sword slashed through the army of shadow creatures, and struck the master.

"HAH!" The group ran forward and stabbed right into the master's body.

"GAH!" The master screamed.

Then Ryu threw the master high into the air. "HERE I GO!" Ryu shouted. Ryu flew up into the air. The combined weapon separated into the pieces that created it. Kai and his companions fired darkness into Ryu to give Ryu more power. Ryu grabbed Kousuke's Gun Spear. Ryu fired some shots then dashed and stabbed the master. Ryu then grabbed Miku's fans and slashed the master on with the fans. He then grabbed Karen's chakram with blades on top. Ryu slashed the master with the blades of the chakram up close. Then came Lee's gauntlets. Ryu placed the gauntlets on and fired ice shots at the master, then punched through with the knuckles. Ryu grabbed Rai's battle axe and chopped the master twice. Next came Ryn's blade bow. Ryu grabbed the long bow and fired multiple energy bolts, then he flew at the master and slashed the master. Finally came Ryu's sword. Ryu separated the sword into its two separate swords. Ryu slashed the Master on and on, then Ryu combined his two swords to slash the master one more time. "HAH!" Ryu shouted. "WINGED ELEMENTAL HI OUGI! Elemental . . ." His sword now had black flames on. "Darkness . . ." then a multitude of colors. "SLASH!" Ryu slashed the master into the ground.

The master screamed and exploded.

"Yes." Ryu said. "It's over."

"Not quite yet." A dark mist said as it flew up. The master was still alive. It flew to the ogre which was still standing, then grew to enormous proportions.

The giant had a faceless armored head and big armor and cape. It went for the giant sword and drew it out of the ground. "DIE!" The giant screamed.

"Well looks like we have one more fight!" Ryu shouted.

"KODEN SHORAI!" The Kodenrangers shouted.

"KAGE KODEN SHORAI!" Kai and his companions shouted.

"RYU RAI JYU!"

"SHISHI RAI JYU!"

"TENMA RAI JYU!"

"KIRIN RAI JYU!"

"HOUOU RAI JYU!"

"HAWK RAI JYU!"

"EAGLE RAI JYU!"

"HEBI RAI JYU!"

"BAT RAI JYU!"

"BEAR RAI JYU!"

Mechanical creatures, Red dragon, Green lion, blue Pegasus, yellow Kirin, pink Phoenix, silver Hawk, gold Eagle, black Serpent, magenta Bat, and orange Bear appeared.

"Shin Elemental Gattai!" The Kodenrangers announced.

Kodenhouou, the Phoenix dropped a helmet from its head and its tail. Kodenkirin the yellow Kirin dropped a dragon like horn piece from its head then became a leg piece. Kodenhawk the silver hawk dropped a feather from its head and detached its wings and torso from its head and tail. The same thing happened to Kodeneagle the golden eagle other than dropping a feather from the head. Kodentenma, the blue Pegasus, became a leg piece. Kodenshishi, the green Lion, detached and became shoulder and chest pieces and a sword.

Ryuoh, the red dragon, entered a warrior mode then combined with all the pieces. Pegasus and Kirin became legs. Lion became armor. Phoenix's helmet attached onto Ryuoh's head, then the Kirin Horn and the Hawk Feather attached to the helmet creating horns on the front and a feather on to middle. Hawk and Eagle's wings attached to the back of Ryuoh while their head and rear pieces attached to the back of Pegasus and Kirin parts, Eagle to Pegasus, Hawk to Kirin. Their tail pieces combined to make a weapon. Phoenix and Lion's swords attached together to make a double sided sword. Phoenix's body then combined with the back of the Lion which is the hilt of the Shishi Saber, the sword of Kodenshishi.

"Burst KodenElementalOh, BLAZING UP!" The Kodenrangers shouted. Each of them entered Ryu's cockpit, which then brighten up into a golden sparkling cockpit.

"SHADOW GATTAI!" Kai and his companions shouted. Kage Kodenbear and Kage Kodenbat, obvious which is which, became armored parts for Hebioh, the serpent. Hebioh entered warrior mode. The wings of Kage Kodenbat detached and the claws of Kage Kodenbear attached to the back of Kage Kodenbat. Kage Kodenbat detached two large compartments from its body which became leg pieces for Hebioh. Kage Kodenbat attached to the back of Hebioh. Hebioh's snake head detached and attached to the back. Kage Kodenbear detached its body and became shoulder and chest piece for Hebioh. Hebioh grabbed onto the detached wings of Kage Kodenbat and used them as swords.

"KaiserEmperoroh, Darkness Release." Kai, Kyoko, and Daisan all said.

The giant tried to slash the two super robos, but the super robos all flew away.

Then came a slash from both robos. KaiserEmperoroh slashed the giant, which was bigger than the two super robos by a lot, on the chest. Burst KodenElementalOh slashed the giant's arm. The giant was able to smack the two Super Robos away. "WAH!" The warriors shouted.

"DIE!" The Giant slashed KaiserEmperoroh.

"KAI!" Ryu shouted.

"This is not going to work on me!" Kai shouted. "Give me your despair before I kill you!" Kai shouted and KaiserEmperoroh jumped high and slashed at the Giant's face, only to get whacked away again.

"RAH!" Ryu shouted. "This is it everyone!" Burst KodenElementalOh flew at the giant. "Kai, we need to use a unison attack!"

"Fine!" Kai shouted. KaiserEmperoroh jumped at the giant.

"ELEMENTAL SHADOW OUGI!" All ten warriors shouted.

"CHAOS ZAN!" Ryu and Kai shouted and Burst KodenElementalOh slashed with the double sided sword and the spear and fan combination while KaiserEmperoroh slashed the giant with the bat wings. The slashes created an array of colors which blasted the Giant. The giant staggered.

"We're not strong enough to finish it off!" Karen exclaimed.

"All right then, ULTIMATE FORMATION!" Ryu shouted.

"OH!" Everyone agreed.

"Well count me in." Kai said punching his fists together. _This guy is a lot tougher than I thought, I guess I'll allow myself to actually ally myself with Ryunosuke this time._

"KODEN SHORAI!"

"DAI RYU RAI JYU!" Ryu announced. A crimson samurai Dragon similar to Ryuoh, Dairyuoh, appeared.

"LIGER RAI JYU!" Rai announced. A white liger mecha with golden mane and spikes, Kodenliger appeared.

"SHARK RAI JYU!" Lee announced. A violet and navy shark mecha, Kodenshark, appeared.

"RHINO RAI JYU!" Karen announced. A bronze rhino mecha, Kodenrhino, appeared.

"WOLF RAI JYU!" Ryn announced. Black and metallic blue wolf mechas, two Kodenwolves, appeared.

"WYVERN RAI JYU!" Miku announced. A green wyvern mecha which had a green and black leg and arm piece chained to its back as a carriage, Kodenwyvern, appeared.

"TIGER RAI JYU!" Kousuke announced. A white tiger mecha, Kodentiger, appeared.

"SHIN ULTIMATE ELEMENTAL GATTAI!" All ten warriors announced.

Ryuoh detached from its legs and attached to the back of Kodenliger, who then attached to the top of Kodenrhino's back. Kodentenma stood to the right of Kodenliger while Kodenkirin stood to the left of Kodenliger. Kodenhawk attached to the back left leg of Kodenliger while Kodeneagle attached to the back right leg of Kodenliger. Kodenhouou attached to Ryuoh's back. Dairyuoh entered warrior mode and Kodenwyvern attached to Dairyuoh's back. Kodentiger stood in front of Kodenrhino and chains attached Kodentiger to Kodenrhino. Wyvern Dairyuoh rode on Kodentiger. Kodenshark attached to the side of Kodenrhino while the Kodenwolves stood near the head of Kodenrhino in front of Kodentenma and Kodenkirin. The parts that were chained to Kodenwyvern attached to the back of Kodenrhino. KaiserEmperoroh stood behind Kodentiger.

"SHIN ULTIMATE KODEN RYUOH! BLAZING UP!" The ten warriors shouted as they all stood in Ryuoh's golden cockpit.

_"May you all fall to the depths of hell, HELLS BREAKER DESTRUCTION!" _The sword of the giant grew really big and came down on the combined mechas.

"PARRY!" Ryuoh grabbed its double sided sword and parried the giant slash and KaiserEmperoroh slashed the sword away.

"SHIN ULTIMATE HI OUGI!" The ten warriors shouted. "ULTIMATE LEGENDARY STRIKE!" Shin Ultimate Koden Ryuoh unleashed a gigantic beam which was colored with the colors of all the beasts right at the giant.

"GAH!" The giant screamed as the beam struck through him.

"NOT DONE YET!" Ryu shouted. "Heavenly Legend Slash!" Ryuoh held his double sided sword and the sword transformed into a new sword with a red handle and giant blade. Ryuoh swung his sword in a circle, then Ryuoh slashed an elemental slash with all the powers of the warriors and Kodenjyus resulting in a colorful slash. "TAKE OUR SUPER SENTAI TAMASHII!"

"NO!" The Giant screamed as he was cut through with the slash. "I . . . I WAS SUPPOSED TO BECOME THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE WORLD!" The Giant disintegrated.

Ryuoh then slashed the sky, releasing time from the hold of the red sky. The sky turned back to normal and time started to move again.

"Shin Ultimate Koden Ryuoh, legendary . . . WIN!" The ten warriors shouted.

After helping the kids get back home by flying them to them to their houses, the Kodenrangers and Kai and his companions went back home. Rick and Mick came home with Nick.

"NICKY!" Carol shouted and ran up to Nick and hugged him.

"Mama." Nick said as Carol hugged him.

"Whoo, that was an easy fight." Lee said. "A little too easy."

"Of course it was easy." Kai said. "Had it been you a few months ago, you would've been slaughtered but of course unfortunately for him all of you got much stronger."

"Yeah that's cool." Lee said. Then Kai snapped his finger. Lee then realized he couldn't speak perfect English anymore. "**Ah man.**"

"That was only meant to be temporary." Kai said. He then left with Kyoko and Daisan.

"Hey Kai." Ryu said.

"What?" Kai asked.

"Thanks." Ryu said.

Kai scoffed. "You didn't even need my help. I just helped because I was going to mutilate that guy anyway before I knew you were here. Stay strong Ryunosuke, you and I will fight one day with each other." Kai, Kyoko, and Daisan then disappeared into the shadows.

Ryu smiled. He walked up to Nick. "You're ok right?"

Nick nodded. "Did anything scary happen?"

"No, nothing scary." Ryu said.

"Just glad to see everyone is back safe and sound." Immortal Ryn said.

"And that was a cool mecha!" Dragon Ryu said in mutilated English.

"Everything's ok." Reika said smiling.

"Man, I bet this Halloween was scary for you all." Karen said.

"NOT AT ALL!" Rick and Mick shouted.

"Eh?" Miku said.

"IT WAS EXCITING!"

"The Rush," Mick said.

"The excitement," Rick said.

"LET'S DO IT AGAIN NEXT YEAR!"

"No." Rai said bluntly, shattering Rick and Mick's dreams of ever following Ryu again like tonight.

"Ah man."

"You two are too loud for your own good." Lee said in broken English.

"Well as long as you enjoyed your Halloween this year." Ryu said.

"I still hope nothing like this happens again." Carol said.

"Don't worry, it won't." Immortal Ryn said.

"I sure hope so." Michael said. "But man oh man, who knew you could fight." Michael said about Ryu.

"Yeah." Ryu said. "Nick you like this Halloween?"

Nick nodded. "I liked it a lot, though I can't remember a lot though."

"Well as long as you like it." Ryu said. Everyone looked at the reader.

"We all hope you had a nice Halloween." Rai said.

"And we all hope you enjoyed reading this story." Ryn said.

"Hope to see you all next time." Karen said.

"And don't forget about our other fics." Miku said.

"We'll be waiting for you." Kousuke said pushing his glasses up.

"And I wish my English is well." Lee said in Broken English.

"**I hope you people still like my character, because I'll be featured in some future fics!**" Dragon Ryu said. "**Even though I wasn't really major during most of this fic.**"

"Me too!" Immortal Ryn exclaimed.

"Hope you enjoy the fic that we appeared in for a second time." Carol, Michael, Rick and Mick said.

"What's this fic business again?" Mick asked Rick.

"I dunno." Rick shrugged.

"Have a wonderful Halloween, and happy reading!" Ryu announced. Then he realized something. "Hey where did Ojii-chan go?"

As it turned out Ojii-chan was having the greatest Halloween ever, and he was getting a lot of candy and not just any candy, if you know what I mean.

"Argh, he'll never change." Ryu sighed as he has to deal with his perverted Grandpa everyday. He then waved to the reader. "Hope to see you all in the future!"

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" The whole group shouted.

And there you have it, the end of the Halloween Fic of the year. Hope you enjoyed it and have (or had) a Happy Halloween from Redryuranger11 to you! Hope you enjoyed this fic and hoping to hear from reviews from all of you who enjoyed this special fic! SEE YA!

Return to Top

Top of Form 1

TV Shows » Super Sentai » **Kodenranger: Super Special Sentai Halloween Battle**

Author: redryuranger11

Rated: T - English - Humor/Drama - Reviews: 4 - Published: 10-25-09 - Updated: 10-31-09

id:5467292

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
